New life, New friends
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: Tin-Tin and her mother, are moving to Tracy island. What will happen when a major rescue call comes in and Virgil is unable to help with the rescue? Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!
1. Prologue

Tin-Tin Kyrano packed her bags as she prepared to leave, to meet up with her father and the Tracy's. Her father worked for Mr Jefferson Tracy and Jeff had kindly offered for his wife and daughter to come and live with them. Tin-Tin was delighted at this idea, as they were very close friends, but also surprised, as she had never met any of the Tracy's in person. Her mother had telecommunicated her dad and Mr Tracy, and they talked over what was going to happen. They had decided to keep it a secret from the boys for now. _Wow! Mr. Tracy sure is a lovely man. I just adore his boys, especially Alan. Even though I've never met them, I swear that I have. Anyway, I'm glad that I'll get to see dad again. I haven't seen him in what feels like months. I miss him more and more everyday. _Her mother walked into her room just as she finished packing her last bag.

"Tin-Tin, are you ready darling? We must leave within ten minutes in order to catch our flight."  
"Oh yes mother, I just finished packing. Can I call dad before we leave?"  
"Of course darling. When you have finished could you pack the communicator away ."  
"Yes, will do."

Tin-Tin walked down the long corridors of her home, making her way to the study. She sat down in the seat and typed in the code to call her father.  
"Hello? Father?"  
"Good morning little one."  
" Hey dad, i was just calling to tell you that we are leaving the airport within the next hour. Be with you soon."

* * *

"Alright boys gather around."  
At his command the 4 earthbound Tracy's, and the young Hackenbacker, assembled in front of the Tracy commander. Meanwhile John appeared on his portrait screen, adopting the same stance as his brothers, with the exception of Fermat Hackenbacker. Fermat was like a brother to all the Tracy's.

"Boys, Tin-Tin and Onaha are coming to stay with us, as you know. We must get this place ready for their arrival. Scott, we are leaving in about 15 minutes. I want you to go and prep Tracy one for take off. John, keep me up to date with the weather forecasts in the area. Contact me in about fifteen minutes before I leave. Virgil, you can tidy up your artworks, prep your piano, and play it as much as you like. Gordon, I want you to tidy your bedroom. I noticed that it was a mess this morning. Fermat, you can help your father and Kyrano with the food preparations. Oh and Alan," he said with a mischievous tone, "follow Virgil around, would ya?" Brains and Kyrano walked in, hearing his last order, burst into laughter.

"Yes of course dad." Alan replied evenly before sliding into a smirk. Scott and Gordon started giggling but tried to hide it, John was the only one who kept a straight face. Over the years John had been able to prevent himself from laughing at all times, except when Gordon pulls a prank on anyone else but him.  
Virgil went bright red and a frown replaced his smile.  
"What's wrong Virgil? Did I hurt your feelings?"His father asked in a teasing tone.  
"Um it's nothing." Virgil replied as his gaze dropped to the floor. _I'm so embarrassed, but I don't know why. Dad was just having a bit of fun right? In being the commander of International Rescue and his own business, I am sure he gets bored and stressed at times. I am literally talking 'bout myself there. With my major exams coming up I spend most of the day locked in my room. Studying. Oh mum, I wish you were here to help me stay calm. I remember playing the piano with little me sitting on her lap. It just makes me wanna sit in the corner and cry when I think about it. Apparently, you died due to complications at little Allies birth. Oh Allie, you remind me so much of mum. I have to admit. Alan was pretty cute._  
"I'm sorry Virge. I didn't have job options left for Alan."  
"Nah, its fine dad."  
" Now Scott, Alan and Gordon! Shut it would you. Stop annoying your brother." Jeff ordered folding his arms dramatically, putting sternness into his voice. These orders were obeyed in a heartbeat.  
"BEEP! BEEP!" sounded the communicator . Everybody turned their heads towards the desk. The room was silent.  
"Kyrano it's Tin-Tin"

Jeff answered the call with a click, before moving aside and letting Kyrano talk with his daughter.  
"Hello? Father?"  
"Good morning little one."  
" Hey dad, I was just calling to tell you that we are leaving the airport within the next hour. Be with you soon."  
" That's great. Are you excited?"  
"Of course I can't wait! Are the guys there?" she asked in the sweetest tone.  
"Yes they all standing in front of me. Scott, Gordon and Alan are adopting identical stances, and Virgil too except he is red in the face. Fermat is -"

"Wait. What?! Why is Virgil red in the face? Is he sick or something?" That was it. Scott lost it, bursting into laughter, along with Gordon. Alans shoulders where shaking before he collapsed into hyperactive giggles, acting as if he were a five year old. Tin-Tin heard Alan's laughter, which brought a smile to her face. "Is Alan there father?" said the voice. Alan froze in mid giggle, taking in a deep breath and blushed slightly in the face.

* * *

"Why Tin-Tin yes he is here, would you like to speak to him?" Tin-Tin grabbed a piece of paper and a pen which was on the floor beside her and scribbled down some words before showing it to her dad with a nod of confirmation.  
"Ah, I see." Tin-Tin sat quietly and waited whilst listening to the conversation.

"What happened Kyrano?" Jeff asked. Kyrano whispered something into Tracy's ear.  
"Oh I see. Scott, Virgil and Gordon go and do what I told you to do."  
"Yes father, right away." Scott said with mere confusion.  
"Fermat, Kyrano and Brains go and prepare lunch."  
Tin-Tin watched the screen as her father turned back to her. "I'll speak with you when you get here ok."  
"Of course father. See you soon."  
"Bye."

"Dad?" Tin-Tin chuckled at Alan's mysterious tone.  
"Yes son."  
"What do I do?"  
"You son, come and sit here." 5 seconds later Alan appeared. He looked at the screen, and smiled.  
"Alright I'll leave you two alone. No ones going to bother you."

"Hey Tin-Tin." Alan said, breaking the silence.  
"Hi Alan. How are you?"  
"I'm excited to finally get to meet you in person. How are you holding up after.. well .. you know."  
"Well my wrist is still hurting heaps, but the doctor swore that I didn't break it. But that doc was a bit weird."  
"Would you like Virge to check it out when you get here? Just to be sure?"  
"That would be nice. Thanks. "  
"Its a pleasure."  
"I'm just really glad that I was saved by those international rescue people. I don't know how they did it. No one knows who they are or where they came from, but I'm glad they exist. If I ever meet them again, I'd thank them. Oh and I'd give a hug to the guy who had saved me. Come to think of it, he had a similar hair colour to you and his eyes sparkled like yours too.. I think."

Alan turned away indicating that he need a moment and shut his eyes. _Omg, I was the guy who saved her and she wants to hug me. Oh Tin-Tin... Wait what am I thinking?! Yeah sure Tin-Tin is a girl, who is the same age as me and.. Well I admit that she is really... Ow!_

"Ouch, oh darn it! I hit my shin yet again. Tin-Tin do me a favor and change the subject so I don't start crying like a baby!" _Wait. What did I just say?! Me... Crying like a baby. No. No way._  
A smile was tugging at Tin-Tins lips."Oh dear Alan, I have such a bad memory." she said acting dramatically, in aid of her friend. "Hmm... Why was ummm Virgil? The one with chestnut-brown hair?"  
"Yeah, that's Virgil. What about him?"  
"Why was he red in the face?"  
"Dad had just told me to stalk him. I don't think Virge found it very amusing." He replied evenly.  
Tin-Tin burst out laughing, blushing slightly.  
"Hey Tin-Tin, "  
"Yes Alan?"  
"I... Umm... like... umm... Your dress..."  
"Oh, um.. but it looks ugly on me." She replied glancing down at the dress she wore, that sparkled against her Malaysian skin, sighing softy.  
"No, no, no ... Take that back. You look... amazing." Alan replied before he looked away blushing.  
Tin-Tin felt her cheeks go rosy red. "Thank you Alan. I must go now, my mums calling me." When Alan didn't reply, she realized that something was up with the youngest Tracy. "Alan?"  
Alan turned his head back to the screen. "Opps, sorry kinda blanked out there. Now you better get going. Make sure you don't miss that flight. We can chat when you get here when ever we want. Kay?"  
"Kay Alan. Goodbye."  
"See ya." Tin-Tin cut the line before sighing and packing away the communicator. She turned and looked at her mother who was standing in the door way. "We must go now Tin-Tin. You can speak to Alan, as well as the others, all you want when we get there, just like he said."

"Ok mum. Let's go!" She said twisting enthusiasm into her voice.  
They left their house and headed for the airport. Before hopping into the red Suzuki, her mother pulled her into a hug as a single tear slid down Tin-Tins face.

* * *

As the line was cut, Alan sighed putting his head into his hands, not even noticing his fathers presence. Jeff regarded his youngest son for the moment and looked up at Johns portrait. _Hmm I wonder when Johns going to call back_. Johns portraits eyes started flashing, just as if he'd read his fathers mind. "Right on cue John,"  
"Hey dad, current forecast. Sunny at 27 degrees but is predicted to develop into a small rainstorm mid afternoon."  
"That's great news. Scott and I are about to head off. Will that be all?"  
"Yes father. Hurry along dad you know what Scott's like."  
"Ok John. Speak to you later. Alan,"  
"mmm-hmm" came a muffled reply.  
"Can you look after all communications until I call?"  
"Yes dad. Then I'll play follow the leader with Virge around like you said." Jeff smiled and entered the lift. Alan looked down at a photo on his fathers desk. _I miss you so much mum. I don't even remember you because I was so young, which makes me miss you even more. I look so much like you mum... And Johnny too. We all have the same bold, aqua blue eyes that stand out against our blonde hair. Oh I wish that I got to know you better._

"Alan?!" Alan jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar voice.  
"Hey Johnny what's up?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same question. You zoned out for a minute there. Why did dad make everyone leave the room?"  
"Ah, he-because-um- oh I don't know." Alan replied nervously.  
"hey hey hey, it's alright. Now explain why your next to the communicator."  
"Well um... Dad told me to sit here. And when I did he left the room. And ah.. Umm.. Well.. I guess that.. Tin-Tin... Ah...wanted to talk to... umm.. me alone..."  
John smiled at the statement his youngest brother had made. "Don't tell Gords that. He'll tease you for the rest of your life. Hows her wrist?"

Alan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off."Tracy one to base come in please. Tracy one to base come in please." Alan clicked a button on his fathers desk, and he held up a finger to John, indicating to give him a moment.

"Alan to Tracy one reading you strength 5. Go ahead." John smirked. _It's funny how 12 year old Alan-stubborn-Tracy, can act maturely when he is put in charge of communications or is needed for a major rescue. The same goes for his partner in crime... Or should I say partner in pranks?_

"Alan we are now airborne. Our ETA is 30 minutes. I can handle all communications from here, as Scott is flying. Go and follow Virge around until about midday, then return to my office, and call us."  
"Message acknowledged and understood. Alan Tracy out."

"Right John. What were you saying? Oh right, Tin-Tin's wrist." Alan glanced up at his brother who gave him a quick nod of confirmation. "She said it still hurts like crazy, but the doctor swore that she didn't break it. She also said that the doctor seemed weird and unusual. I assured her the Virge would kindly check it out when she got here if she wanted him to. Then she explained that she was glad that international rescue had saved her life."  
"I am glad that she is ok. But you do realize that shes gonna be in one hell of a shock when she works out that you where the one who saved her life and that we, the Tracy family, are International Rescue."  
"Mmm-hmm... I do realize that. I wonder how she's gonna take it..."  
"I better go Sprout. I don't want to miss any major weather changes. I'll keep you posted. See you soon."  
" Kay space face. Bye."  
"What did you just -" He smiled as he cut the line. _Ha Johnny, you heard what I said. Space face. Nah I was just having a bit of fun with you. It must get so boring up there in space, stuck in one place. I'd hate it. But you wouldn't if you were Johnny. Well, I think Virge would like it, in the stressful times like this. His HSC is coming up and he's been studying like crazy. I had to take his position in a few rescues, as he's been studying. I felt sorry for him as I knew he wanted to go but he just couldn't. Poor Virge. He needs a little space until the exams are over. Now what was I meant to do again?_ With that, Alan got up, and strode out the door with a mission and a cheeky grin. To find Virgil Tracy and follow him. Just as his father had told him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is up a bit late but I have been studying for my yearly tests that are coming up. This is more like Chapter one and the last was just a prologue. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and support, you really encouraged me to write the next chapter. Enough from me for now... Enjoy! Xxx

* * *

Soaring through the sky, in Tracy one, was Scott Tracy. He loved planes and in matter of fact speed. His dad had too keep an eye on Scott just in case, for some unknown reason. "Dad, are we going to have to tell Tin-Tin about.. International rescue?"  
"Yes Scott. We have too. Eventually. Now I'm going to call the boys and we are going to talk over what will happen. Just keep calm and get us to the airport."  
"Yes father. What is our ETA?"  
"5 minutes Scott. I better contact the airport for permission to land."  
"FAB. In 3 minutes I will circle over Tokyo airport until permission is granted."  
"Good idea Scott." Jeff replied as he prepared to contact the airport.

"Tracy One to Tokyo airport. Come in please. Tracy One to Tokyo airport. Come in please."  
"Tokyo airport to Tracy One, reading you strength 3. Go ahead."  
"This is Jefferson Tracy, requesting permission to land."  
"Request granted. You can use landing strip M-15, which is on the western side of airport. Please contact again when you have landed."  
"Message acknowledged and understood. Tracy out."

"Taking her down now father. Do you want me to land your baby?"  
"Go ahead Scott. This is your test. Show me how it's done."  
"FAB." Scott replied as he adjusted his position in the pilots chair. _Ok Scott you can do this. It's not like you haven't done this before. I am International rescues thunderbird one pilot and I was trained in the junior air force. This is as easy as pi, against landing TB1..._  
Taking in a deep breath, Scott slowly descended onto the black and white lined runway before them.

* * *

The planes engines had come to a sudden stop. Tin-Tin moaned and yawned. _Well, that was sure some sleep. Ouch my arm. It hurts. Badly. I am definitely accepting the offer Alan gave me.I swear I've done something to it. So much pain and discomfort. Woah! We've landed already. Apparently Mr Tracy and Scott are here to pick us up. Oh boy how excited am I! I can't wait to actually meet these guys! This will be a day to remember. We must have to disembark now. Only a few more minutes and I will actually get to meet the Tracy's! Oh joy. I can't wait to see dad again too. Life just isn't the same with out him._

"Mum, are we meant to get off the plane now?"  
"Yes Tin-Tin come on now, we mustn't keep the Tracy's waiting. They are waiting for us on the runway."  
"The runway!? Why?" Tin-Tin asked sounding confused.  
"I will have to tell you later, it's not safe here." Her mother replied lowering her voice. "Come on, have you got everything?"  
"Yes mum, I am ready." With that they left linking arms as they descended off the aircraft they had just arrived on.

"Hey Tin-Tin!" Scott called out, when he saw the young girl.  
"Hey Scott! And Mr Tracy."  
"Tin-Tin please call me Jeff." Jeff replied shaking her hand. Tin-Tin gave Scott a hug. He was stunned for a second but returned the embrace being mindful of her arm, which she held tightly around her chest. _I wonder what's up with Tin-Tins arm? It surely looks as she has broken or at least sprained it. It must hurt like hell._  
"Hello Mrs. Kyrano. Welcome. I'll take your bags. Scott take Tin-Tins bags. Our plane is over here." Jeff asked his eldest son.  
"Thanks Scott." Tin-Tin said to Scott as he picked up her bags.  
"How is your arm Tin-Tin?" Scott asked.  
"Well its giving me much discomfort and hurts really badly. I swear the doctor must of been a fake. He won't even show me my x-rays!"  
"Ouch. Tell you what, I'll put it into a support sling until Virgil can check it out."  
"Thanks Scott."  
"That is a very good idea Scott. We wouldn't want your arm to worsen." Jeff added.

They boarded the aircraft and prepared for take off. When Scott was cleared by airport control, he started up the engines and they slowly ascended into the bright blue, cloudless sky.

* * *

"Alan! Stop following me!" Virgil shouted at his brother. _I should not have snapped at him. He just a kid. I'm just stressed. I need his help anyway. Uh oh I feel like crying right now._  
"Whoa Virge keep your cool. I'm sorry. I'll leave. You are probably busy with HSC stuff anyway. Hmm I guess I'll call dad then sit in my room and do nothing." Alan replied sadly, while exiting Virgil's room. _Poor Virge. His exams is probably the main reason of Virge snapping at me. Well he will knows where I am if he needs me._  
"Alan. Wait. I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you. Please stay?" Virgil asked. _Damn don't leave me Allie._  
"Sure."  
"Here help me lift my new painting up." They worked as a pair and lifted the painting over the top of Virgil's bed. "Ah. Perfect."  
"Wow Virge that's your best one yet!"  
"Thanks Alan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I am just stressed. HSC starts next week, I know I'm prepared but..." Virgil whispered, as he slumped against the wall putting his head into his knees. _Mum I wish were here to pull me through this. I can't do it just can't! I am going to be worried sick for duration of my leave as I can't help in any rescue operations. This is too stressful! I'm going to cry. No don't cry Virgil Grissom Tracy just suck it up._

Alan hated to see his brother so down. "Virge? Are you alright?" Alan asked kneeling on the floor next to his brother.  
Virgil slowly lifted his head. He could felt salty tears slowly dripping out of his eyes. _Virgil Tracy you are not just about to cry in front of Alan. Uh-oh scrap that. Of course I am._

Alan stared at his brother trying to read his mind. He had gotten this from Virgil himself and he knew there was something up with his older brother. "Virge, what's wrong? " _Is Virge crying?!_

"Come here Virge." Alan stated putting his arms around Virgil's shoulders. Virgil gracefully returned the hug and he immediately broke down into tears. His soft sobs filled the room. "It's alright Virge. You will be fine. Shush, it's ok Virge." Alan whispered into his older brothers ear. _I gotta call dad right now, I need advice._ Alan lifted his watch and skillfully typed in his dads code without looking. He didn't move his arms from Virgil though cause he needed Alan right now.

* * *

"Hey Alan, whats -" Jeff said but cut off in middle sentence as he could not see his son and he could hear someone crying. "Alan?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Everyone in the aircraft froze and watched the vid-comm as Alan's face came into view (Besides Scott, for obvious reasons)

"I'm fine dad. It's just... Shush Virge. It's alright... Calm down... You can do this..."  
"What's wrong with Virgil?" Scott asked alarmingly.  
"I think he's stressed out, I don't know what to do. Gordon is... Running routine checks on the submarine, " Alan started knowing that Tin-Tin could hear, and using the code name for Thunderbird 4. "I have no idea where the others are but, I need to get to your office and check the latest weather updates but Virgil needs me right now.."  
"It's alright son, calm Virgil down, maybe paint something with him or get him to play the piano and check the latest weather reports later."  
"Message acknowledged and understood. Alan Tracy out."

"I hope Virgil is ok." Scott whispered to himself.

"Right. Tin-Tin, I figure that you are wondering why you are in another plane flying to the middle of nowhere. Well, we Tracy's live on an island. We hardly ever get visitors so it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to our island."  
"How lovely Mr. Tra- I mean Jeff. But doesn't it get boring sometimes?"  
"The answer to that will come soon Tin-Tin. Very soon." Scott answered with a big grin spreading across his face.  
This left Tin-Tin wondering again. _Hmm it's sound likes very lovely place but what on earth do those boys get up too?_

"Ouch!" Tin-Tin cried.  
"TinTin what's wrong." Scott asked.  
"I... Er.. Don't know Scott."  
"Dad can you fly the plane for a sec?"  
"Yes son. Check on Tin-Tin but don't wake Mrs Kyrano. She must be exhausted." Scott nodded in agreement as he flicked a few switches, so that it would let the co-pilot take control. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and scrambled over to Tin-Tin.

Crouching down to be level with her face, Scott merely checked her arm. "What happened?" Scott asked.  
"I was thinking about stuff and then I felt some weird sensation flow through me. It's gone now."  
"Ok. I think I'll have to get you to lie down, because your arm is worrying me. It has started to swell a little and it's been a few weeks since the accident. When did you see the doctor last?"  
"Yesterday. He squeezed my arm a little too harshly, if you ask me. It been throbbing ever since."  
"Sounds like he could of made your arm worse by doing that. Dad can you keep the plane steady for 5 minutes? I need help Tin-Tin into the bed."  
"Sure thing Scott."

"Ready Tin-Tin?" Scott asked.  
"Yes... Wait, no..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't think my legs want to work right now."  
"Here. Unbuckle your seat belt and I'll carry you."  
"Ok Scott." Tin-Tin replied, fumbling with her seatbelt. After a few moments she spoke again. "Er Scott?"  
"Yes Tin-Tin."  
"This may sound stupid but I... I can't unbuckle my seatbelt."  
"Well maybe you should stay there for now. We are arriving in 15 minutes."  
"Alright Scott." Tin-Tin replied, feeling her eyes droop.  
"Get some rest Tin-Tin." There was no reason for Scott to say this as she had already fallen asleep. Scott went back to the cockpit and sat down in his pilots seat.

* * *

As the call terminated, Alan realized that Virgil had stopped crying, but was still gripping on to Alan as if he were a baby. In fact, he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _Don't you look adorable Virgil? I don't have the heart to wake you but I must go to dads office and call John. I guess I'm gonna have too carry you Virge cause I don't wanna leave you. Well if John can do it then I can._ John and Alan looked identical despite the age gap. All of the others thought that very soon the young 12 year old would very soon grow and have an identical body shape to John. Alan skillfully slid an arm under Virgil's legs and the other around his shoulders. _This reminds me of when I rescued Tin-Tin. Aww I love Tin-Tin. Wait!? What the hell am I thinking?!_

Slowly, Alan got Virgil off the ground and stood up straight. _Wow, he's lighter than I thought._ Virge stirred in his sleep. "Shh, Virge, go to sleep I'm here with you." Virgil seemed to relax finally, falling into a deeper sleep.

After what felt like hours, Alan and Virgil finally reached the office. Alan gently place Virgil on the nearest couch, wrapping a blanket around him. The he swiftly strode over to his fathers desk and called John. He was relieved when John answered.

"Hey John." Alan whispered.  
"Hey sprout, why are we whispering?" John asked inquisitively.  
"Virgil is sleeping."  
"In dads office?"  
"Well.. He kinda fell asleep on my shoulder in his room but I didn't want to... To leave him, so I carried him up here."  
"Wow sprout, you really are becoming like me."  
"Haha yeah."  
"Poor Virge, he must be stressed about his exams. I remember when I had to do mine two years ago. Boy, I can totally relate to what he's going through."  
"Dad wants a weather update."  
"Right. There is a possible shower approaching your area, but it looks although it will bypass over you. Meanwhile it's sunny at 25 degrees."  
"Right I'll call dad. But Johnny?"  
"Yes Allie?"  
"Can you stay online please."  
"Sure, it's not like I'm busy or anything. Besides you need company."  
"Thanks John. Your the best."

"Tracy base to Tracy one, come in please. Tracy base to Tracy one come in please."  
"Tracy one to Tracy base reading you loud and clear. Go ahead." came a voice.  
"Latest weather report. Possible shower approaching the island, but it looks as if it will bypass. Meanwhile sunny at 25 degrees. Safe enough for your arrival." Alan said.  
"Thanks Alan. How is Virgil?" asked Scott.  
"From what I can tell he is stressed. He fell asleep on my shoulder. He didn't want to leave me so I... I carried him up here."  
"Whoa, you did what! You carried Virgil up to dads office which is like on the other side of the house!" Scott exaggerated.  
"Yes I did with no help. He is as light as a feather."  
"You must be pretty strong Alan!" came a new voice.  
"Opps, please excuse me for being so rude. Hey TinTin," Alan replied, as he had merely for gotten about her.

"Hey Alan," replied Tin-Tin. "And don't worry about it."  
"Alan our ETA is 4.5 minutes. Will call again when we are about to desend."  
"FAB Scott. Will let everyone know."  
"Tracy one out."

"How are you Johnny?"  
"I'm pretty good. I can't wait to dive into that pool when I get back. You probably don't want to come up here for your rotation, because you will be leaving in a few days, just as someone special arrives there."  
"Well... Er.. Yeah Johnny... But how did you know?"  
"What don't I know sprout? Besides I know who your crushing on Alan!"  
"Oh really Johnny?"  
"Mmm-hmm... It is a certain person who you rescued the other day, and she is coming to see you in 3.5 minutes."  
"Damn..."  
"Haha you admit it!"  
"Aww... I fell into a trap didn't I. Don't tell anyone please! My life will be ruined by the others."  
"Why would I tell the others? And let them tease you? While I'm not there? That certainly is going to happen."  
"Thanks for the support Johnny." Alan mumbled.  
"Well I best be going Sprout. Besides you better get down to the air strip if you wanna see them land."  
"Ok John. Need me to pass on any messages before you go?"  
"Tell Virgil to call me if he is struggling. I hate seeing him so broken up."  
"Will do. Bye."  
"See you soon."

Silence filled the room. Alan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a groan coming from his brother. Alan quickly ran over and clutched Virgil's hand.  
"Where... Where am.. I... Alan?" Virgil asked, squeezing Alan's tiny hand back.  
"I am right here Virge. How are you feeling?" Alan asked running a hand though Virgil's hair, to comfort him.  
"Go... Good.." Virge replied before sitting up with a confused frown on his face. "I don't remember being in dads office, the last I know of is that I was in my room with you sitting on the floor..." Virgil gasped as he saw Alan's shirt. There was a big wet patch in the middle of his right shoulder.

"Virgil, are you ok? You broke out into tears then fell asleep. I needed to call John and I couldn't type his particular code on my wrist watch, so I carried you up here... because... I didn't want to leave you alone."  
"You carried me up here. Man I must have weighted a ton."  
"Nope you didn't princess. You weighted nothing more than my school backpack. Oh you looked so adorable too, Princess Virgil."  
Virgil sent his youngest brother a glaring look. _Uh-o the sprouts up to it again. He can't tell Gords about this or I'll be fried to death by Gordon's constant teasing. Those two pranksters. Oh I'll get 'em one day._

"Virge? Virgil?! VIRGIL! Virgil, you ok, you seemed miles away there?"  
"Yes, Allie I'm fine... Just a bit baffled though. Don't let Gordon get wind of this!"  
"I can't promise you on that. Scott wants you to check Tin-Tins arm because he thinks it could broken. They are arriving in 2 minutes we better get down there to welcome them."  
"I look like crap. Oh well. It's not like the queen is coming to visit us or anything."  
"Of course not. We already have royalty here. We have you, Princess Virgil." Alan said whilst bowing then he sprinted out of site.

_Why me? Seriously I going to throw him into da pool whilst his 'girlfriend' is watching. Ha the kid has been crushing on Tin-Tin ever since he had taken part on a major rescue and saved her. O I'm gonna get him. Get him bad. Scott and John will help too._

Virgil smiled and he got up and ran like a maniac around the house chasing Alan, brewing up a mischievous plan in his head. Oh Yes. One day Virgil Tracy was certainly gonna take down Alan along with Gordon. Of course he will need help from Scott and John. But he'll get them.

* * *

You could hear nothing but the whirr that was coming from Tracy Ones engines.  
"Dad, preparing for landing. Mrs Kyrano is awake but Tin-Tin's fallen asleep again."  
"FAB Scott. Don't worry about her I am pretty sure that a certain young blonde haired Tracy wouldn't mind on taking her up."  
"Oh yes you are quite right there dad." Scott replied with a big cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Tracy one to base. Tracy one to base come in please."

"Tracy base to Tracy one reading you loud and clear. Go ahead."  
"Requesting permission to land."  
"Request granted. See you soon. Gordon Tracy out."

* * *

Scott brought down the plane smoothly. So smoothly that TinTin didn't wake up and leaving Jeff slightly confused as Scott taxied the plane into the hanger. "Scott. You win. Great Job son."  
"Thanks Dad. Now lets go and meet the others."

"Mr. Tracy, TinTin is still asleep. What do we do?"  
"Ohana, just leave it to us. I think Alan will take her up for you and put her into one of our beds, as we haven't set up the guest bedrooms yet."  
"Oh thank you Mr. Tracy."  
"It is our pleasure."

Scott, Jeff and Ohana, descended off the plane while watching a blonde blur rush towards them giving Scott a brotherly hug. "You are home!" Alan said as his brother swung him around in a circle.  
"Yes sprout we are home. Can you do me a favor?" Scott asked pushing Alan out to an arms length.  
"Sure Scotty. What do you want me to do?"  
"Would you mind if you could take TinTin up and put her in your bedroom because the guest rooms aren't ready yet and she is asleep."  
"Um... Ok Scotty but why me?"  
Scott bent down and whispered something into his ear. This made Alan blush slightly before he scampered up the stairs into the plane. Scott and Jeff giggled before showing Mrs Kyrano over to where the others were waiting.

"Hey Dad, Scott and Mrs Kyrano, I'm Gordon."  
"Hello Gordon, it's lovely to meet you. Oh Kyrano dear!" Ohana exclaimed.  
"Come here." Kyrano said giving her a big welcoming hug.  
"Hello there my name is Virgil."  
"Hi Virgil." Ohana replied with a smile.  
"Ohana, where is our daughter?"  
"She fell asleep on the plane. Alan is taking care of her." They all laughed as they knew well and truly of what the young Tracy thought of TinTin.  
"Ok let's get upstairs shall we." Jeff suggested. "This way."  
They all walked into the elevator. "Hey wait up guys!" Alan loudly whispered carrying a sleeping TinTin in his arms.  
"Quickly and quietly son." Jeff commanded softly.  
"Wow sprout, you weren't joking when you said that you carried me!" Virgil exclaimed.  
"Of course I wasn't your majesty." Alan replied cheekily.  
"Oh is Mr Artist here royalty?" Gordon asked sarcastically.  
"No Gordon, I am not." Virgil mumbled. Then the elevator doors opened.

"Alan, you know where to take TinTin. Now you better stay with her because when she wakes up she will be confused." Jeff ordered.  
"Yes dad." Alan replied blushing slightly, before exiting the room with TinTin.

"Kyrano, why don't you talk your wife and show her around our living quarters and we will meet you in one hour for dinner?"  
"Thank you Mr Tracy, I will gladly show my wife around. This way dear." Kyrano replied before exiting the room with Ohana, carrying her bags.

"Dad, can I play the piano please?" Virgil asked with a pleading look.  
"Of course you can Virgil. Go ahead. Gordon go and do what ever you want, but don't go near the bedrooms. Understand?"  
"Yes dad, but can I get my swimmers from my room?"  
"Go ahead and don't bother TinTin or Alan. I wouldn't be surprise if he has fallen asleep himself."  
"Ok dad. I won't bother him unless he calls me." With that Gordon left.

* * *

_Oh boy, I can't believe I am doing this. Carrying TinTin. Again. Now all I have to do is place her gently on my bed. Phew there we go. I'll close my door. Man, I am tired._ Alan wondered back towards his bed when TinTin began to stir. _Looks like TinTin's waking up._

"Huh? Alan?" TinTin exclaimed sounding confused.  
"Hey TinTin, you fell asleep on the plane and my dad told me to bring you up here." Alan replied softy, running a hand through his hair.  
"Where exactly is here."  
"Um.. My room."  
"Really? Wow this is awes-" TinTin was cut off by her large yawn.  
"Maybe you should rest."  
"That is a very good idea but Alan?"  
"Yes TinTin?"  
"Can I lean on you? My arm isn't coping with lying down." _I wonder what he is going to say. Cause my arm hurts really badly and I am really tired._  
"Er.. Ok TinTin if your ok with it." _Hmm this is going to be the best experience of my life. The girl of my dreams wants to lean on me. What the heck am I thinking?! Ok so I have to admit she is pretty cute._

"Thanks Alan!" TinTin replied before shuffling over so Alan could sit on the bed.  
"I'll lean against the wall and you can get comfortable." Alan said softly.  
"Alan"  
"Yes TinTin?"  
"I ... I am scared." TinTin said looking up at Alan.  
"Oh but why, if I could ask. You don't have to tell me." Alan replied looking at her and seeing a tear slide down her face and fear in her eyes. "You need a hug?"

TinTin nodded and leant in against Alan wrapping her good arm around him. She could feel him wrap his arms around her waist. She felt like he was her protector from the rest of the world and she snuggled in closer to Alan. _Alan is my protector from the rest of the world. I feel bad on letting this out on him but he seems to be taking it fine._

"Are you ok TinTin?"  
"To be honest. No. Stay with me please. Don't leave."  
"I won't be going anywhere. I am here for you TinTin. Why don't you get some rest."  
"I feel like crying Alan, but I don't want to look like a fool in front of you." TinTin whispered.  
"It's ok Tin. Just let it all out." Alan said softly and he could hear TinTin sobbing softly in his arms. He started to stroke her hair, just as he did with Virgil, causing her to sink into him further. "Shush it's alright. I'm here. You will be fine. Shush, sleep now honey."

After what could of been hours, minutes or seconds before TinTins sobs came to a stop and she was fast asleep on Alan's shoulder. Alan looked down at her smiling. _Aww TinTin. Gosh I am so tried myself._ Soon after Alan felt himself being dragged into a deep sleep, leaning against TinTins head as he did so.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please review! The next chapter should be up in the next week or so. I am terribly sorry if it's late, because I have my tests coming up in the next few weeks. Love you all! Xxx


	3. Chapter 2

hey everyone, sorry I am late on this chapter because I was busy studying for my yearly tests. Thanks for your patience. Read and Review and please Enjoy!

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Jeff Tracy shouted out. He could hear the pitter patter of feet sprinting towards him. _'The boys did the same thing every night, ever since they were young. Despite their age, they still keep at it. I would call to them and then they would race each other to me and I would time them. At the moment, Scott has the record of 14 seconds, so let's see if anyone can beat it.' _He jumped out of the way just as a very energetic Virgil, who was covered in paint, burst through the door.

"Haha I win!"

"Well done Virgil, you beat Scott's record. 10 seconds it took you."

"Score! Whoa!" Gordon ran in bowling Virgil over.

"Opps sorry Virge."

"It's fine but let's get outta the way before Scott and Alan come."

"Phew, that was tough! Who won guys?" Asked a very tired Scott.

"I did and I beat your time again Scott." Virgil exclaimed putting his hand in the air.

"Wait where's Alan? I thought he would have won. And TinTin too?" Gordon asked.

"Well boys lets have dinner and if they aren't here by the time we are finished we'll go look for them."

"You beat me again Virgil! What time did you get?"

"10seconds Scott!"

"Aww damn. Well Congrats bro. I can always gain back."

"Oh really Scott? Good luck with that and Thanks."

"Scotia and Violet hurry up would ya! I am waiting here and I am one very hungry Gordon." Gordon said Sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Scott and Virgil yelled at the same time.

"BOYS! Lets eat. Be quiet because I have a feeling that both Alan and TinTin are still asleep."

"Sorry dad." They all replied with guilt evident in their voices.

Ah life was good. Alan Tracy was in his room with a girl that he really liked. He thought that she was one of the most prettiest girls in the world. She felt although he was her protector from the world. She was a broken soul who needed someone special to check on her and talk with her, to comfort her, to piece her back together. He sat with his arms hugging her close whilst watching her breathing. She tensed up and groaned. He simply began to stroke her hair without thinking about it, and she immediately settled back down, changing her position slightly, but not letting go of Alan. Alan felt himself being dragged back into the land of dreams. He once again placed his golden blonde hair on top of TinTin's head, letting fatigue take over him.

"I vote we should check up on them dad. We have seen neither of them since you arrived here, which was over 5 hours ago." Virgil suggested.

"Alright Virgil. I agree. Scott help Kyrano and Ohana tidy up and Gordon, Virgil and I will look for TinTin and Alan."

"Sure thing dad."

The three Tracy's exited the room and headed towards Alan's bedroom. Jeff knocked on the door. No answer. "Let's check anyway dad they both could be asleep." Said a very worried Virgil.

Jeff opened the door and looked at the two figures sitting on the bed. Alan sat with his back against the wall with his arms around TinTin and his head on hers. TinTin was snuggled right up close to Alan, her good arm behind his back and her worse one resting peacefully on her chest. Her head was resting on Alan's right shoulder. Gordon quickly snapped a picture. Virgil and Gordon vacated the room quickly and their laughter could be heard from down the hall. Jeff walked over to his son and began to stroke his hair gently. At this point, Alan began to stir, and his eyes fluttered open. He was oblivious to his dad's presence, and began stroking TinTins hair.

"Alan, are you alright?" Jeff asked in a whisper squeezing Alan's shoulder.

"Yes dad. But TinTin started crying so I comforted her in the best way I knew how, like I did with Virgil. She wanted to sleep against me so I let her and I guess I fell asleep myself. Sorry about this dad."

"Alan it is fine. I think you should go back to sleep son, you look very tired. I don't think TinTin will wake until the morning now. I am not going to let anyone disturb you and hopefully not tease you."

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"Love you too, my little Allie." Jeff replied. He stayed and watched his sons breathing even out before quietly exiting the room and closing the door.

"Haha Virge look at Al, he is hugging his 'girlfriend'."

"Gordon. Stop it. You don't know why he is. It might be just to comfort her. Her arm has been giving her a lot of discomfort lately. Just leave him alone." Virgil ordered calmly.

"I gotta show Scotty. Come on he is still in the kitchen." They both walked in silence towards the kitchen.

"Psst... Scott look at this!" Gordon said holding out his phone.

"What?... Aww would you look at that. Ohana, Kyrano look at this! Aren't they adorable?"

"Yes Scott. They are so cute together." Ohana exclaimed and smiled. Kyrano smiled too.

"Boys, Ohana and Kyrano. Please sit." Jeff asked. They all assembled around the dining room table. "TinTin and Alan are asleep and all that I ask is that you don't tease them or disturb them. They have both had an extremely rough day and are pretty tired. Alan woke up and told me that TinTin started to cry so he comforted her the way he did with Virgil, then she wanted to sleep on him. So just leave them alone. The bedrooms are out of bounds to you boys until you are going to bed. Ohana and Kyrano, you are most welcome to go down there as long as you don't disturb them. Alan will wake at the quietest sound as you all know, we get missions at anytime of the day, making us light sleepers."

"Ok dad. I promise. Can I please paint in my room? I have a new idea." Virgil asked.

"Why of course son. Care to tell me your idea?"

"No. You have to wait and see."

"Alright Virgil. Be in bed by 10:30 ok."

"Yes dad."

Virgil exited the kitchen and wondered down to the bedrooms, not wanting to make a sound. He quietly peered into Alan's room again, looking at the two 12 year olds. He shut the door and swiftly walked to his room. He got out a blank canvas, a pencil, and began sketching. Once Virgil had an idea in mind there was no way in stopping him. It was like he had a photographic memory of things that he wanted to paint. As he added colour to his latest artwork, it began to become alive. He used bright, eye-catching colours. Virgil hummed to himself as he worked. _'Alan will probably kill me for this but I can't resist.' _The time flew by and he became more and more sleepy. He did not realize that it was 11pm as he nodded off with a paintbrush resting upon his fingertips and his beautiful painting lay before him.

Jeff came in to check on his son, finding a smile sliding onto his face. _'Oh Virgil what are we going to do with you?' _He walked over to Virge and gently shook him. "Mm.. Dad? ... Oomph...I are ti..red.. Hel..p?"

"Shush it's alright. Let me help you into bed." Jeff pulled a very sleepy Tracy out of his chair and walked him slowly over to his bed. "Good night son." Jeff whispered, kissing his sons forehead and watched Virgil's breathing even out and being pulled into the land of sub-consciousness, dreaming about music and art. The bonds between the Tracy's were like no other. They cared and watched out for each other, talked, and hung out altogether. Ever since Lucille's death, their bonds grew and became stronger. Bad events may bend and test their strong relationships, but they always come out stronger.

Virgil was the most artistic one of the five Tracy boys, as well as the musician of the family. Gordon was the aqua baby and yes of course. I can't forget. The prankster. Oh dear, I hope that you don't get caught up in one of his pranks to be honest. Scott always loved speed and planes. He is always looking out for his younger brothers. He can easily take control of a situation, which is why Jeff made him the field commander of IR. Everyone opens up to Scott, and he just listens, giving advice if they want it. John, took after me. He loves the starry sky. He is the calm and quiet one of the bunch. He always knows the right thing to say when his brothers are down or unhappy. Alan wants to be an astronaut, like John. I guess he isn't as crazy about space like John is, but he still loves it. He is Gordon's partner in pranks... The other boys call them the terrible two. All five Tracy's also gained the Tracy stubbornness. Yes even John. They are all so stubborn sometimes they don't even realize it.

Jeff checked on all his boys watching them for a few minutes before checking on the next one. Scott had fallen asleep while reading a book about planes, which was clutched in his hands that lay across his chest. Virgil was sleeping on his desk with a paintbrush in hand. Gordon was fast asleep tossing and turning in his bed. If Gordon wasn't constantly moving he was either really tired from a recent mission or something was wrong. Alan was still hugging TinTin close and she was resting peacefully, appreciating his comforting arms.

Alan was the first to wake. It took him a moment to remember why he was sitting propped up. He looked down at the slightly smaller figure beside him and sighed. He did not let go of her. _'Aww TinTin, you look so adorable. It is like I have known you my whole life. I hope, for your sake, that you arm isn't broken. What time is it?'_ Alan glanced at the clock. 0730. _'The others should be awake now. I can hear Gords in the pool splashing about. That's not unusual. Hmm... Ah that sweet soft music... Virge must be playing the piano... Breakfast smells nice too.'_ If you knew the Tracy's, you would know that as soon as their eyelids open, they would be very hungry, eager for food.

TinTin slept peacefully against Alan. She felt bad for letting this all, out on him, and she was surprised at how he took it_. 'I can see why he was able to calm Virgil down. He did the same with me. I think he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. I still scared. I better wake now.'_ TinTin hesitated a moment before opening her eyes.

"Morning TinTin."

"Morning Alan. Listen I am sorry about last night, it's just that..."

"It fine TinTin. Want to get some breakfast and meet the other guys?"

"Um ok but I think I should change first. Are they my bags over there?" asked TinTin, when she saw a pile of pink and purple bags on the ground.

"They sure are TinTin. I'll take my clothes and use a shower down the hall and you can use mine, which is just through here. I'll come back in 10 minutes. Is that enough time for you to get sorted?"

"Yes. But knock on the door first."

"I will." Alan replied before grabbing his clothes and leaving. TinTin scrummaged though her clothes and found her army shorts with matching top. _'Yes I will wear this today. I'm sure Alan will like it.'_

Ten minutes flew by and Alan came back. He knocked on the door. "Come in." came TinTins soft voice. Her jaw dropped when she saw Alan. He was wearing his camo print pants with an army top, just like herself.

"Wow TinTin! We are wearing matching outfits today."

"Yes we sure are. I am starving. Are you hungry?"

"Yep, I was hungry when I woke up. Care to come down to breakfast with me?"

"Sure thing, but I have no idea where to go."

"That is why I am here. This way." They chatted about things as they walked down to the kitchen.

"Well here we are. Hey dad,"

"Good Morning Mr Tracy." TinTin greeted.

"Good morning TinTin, and Alan. Care to join the rest of us for breakfast?"

"I am dad. What about you TinTin?" Alan asked politely.

"Um... I don't know. "

"Would you like to sit here? I think it may be a bit over-crowded." Jeff suggested.

"I can sit with you TinTin." Alan added on.

"Yes I think that is a better idea. I am not used to having so many people under one roof." TinTin replied feeling relieved.

"Alan go and grab yourself and TinTin some breakfast off the table."

"Sure thing. Be back in a minute."

"Morning sleeping beauty, hungry?"

"Don't call me sleeping beauty Gordon. Yes I am starving." Alan replied while picking up two plates and grabbing a bit of everything.

"Why do you have two plates? Surely your not that hungry sprout." Scott asked suspiciously.

"Oh one one is for me the other is for TinTin." Alan replied, dishing up the last of the food.

"Where is she?" asked Kyrano.

"Dad suggested that she should sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen because she was a bit nervous about meeting you all at once you know. I better get this to her 'cause she is pretty hungry." Alan left the room quickly and returned to TinTin.

"Here you go TinTin. You don't have to eat it all, I just grabbed you a bit of everything."

"Thank you Alan. You are so kind."

"It is my pleasure."

"You ready to meet everyone sweetie?" Ohana asked.

"Yes mum." TinTin replied. "Although I am a bit nervous though, even though I know them I've never met them in person."

"Well after you meet them they have something very important to tell you. This way sweetie. Down to the lounge." Ohana guided her daughter towards the lounge. As they walked in TinTin saw Scott and Gordon playing chess, Virgil playing the piano and Alan chatting to his father. TinTin stood slightly behind her mother and gulped. They all smiled at her and let her take it at her own pace.

"Take it at your own pace darling." Ohana whispered stepping back from her daughter encouraging her.

TinTin walked over to Alan and whispered in his ear, "Can you help and come with me to meet your brothers, please?"

"Sure TinTin. When you are ready." Alan replied softy, waiting patiently for TinTin. She nodded in reply. He got up and place a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to Scott.

"Hello TinTin. I am Scott. I met you when you first arrived off the plane, and I flew you over here. My nickname is Scotty or Scooter. Call me as you wish."

"Yes I remember. Thank you for that Scott." TinTin replied giving him a friendly hug.

"No problem TinTin." Scott replied. Alan guided her over to the piano.

"You must be Virgil?" TinTin asked.

"Yes I am Virgil. You can call me Virge or Picasso or Mozart, as they are my nicknames."

"Alright Virge, can you play something for me?"

"Sure. I can teach you later too. Here take a seat." Virgil said moving over so she could sit on the piano seat. He played his own composed song, 'Sunset calls,' which is the one he made for the HSC. His fingers flew over the white shiny keys. TinTin glanced at Virgil. He looked although he was in a different world when he was playing the piano. His fingers slowed and came to a stop as the song ended.

"Wow Virge that was amazing." TinTin said joyfully, giving him a one-armed hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Virgil replied returning her hug. She got up and followed Alan to Gordon.

"Hey TinTin. I am Gordon. Call me Gords or Gordy even, as you wish."

"Hello you prankster." said TinTin sarcastically.

"Would you look at that. She has come up with a name for me already." Gordon replied pretending to be offended.

"Oh Gordon leave her alone." Alan said cheerfully, giving Gordon a playful shove. "This is Fermat Hackenbacker and his father Hiram, who we call Brains."

"Hello Mr Hackenbacker." TinTin said offering her hand.

"Hello TinTin. Pl-please ca-ca-call me Brian's." Brains replied shaking her hand.

"It is lovely to meet you. You must be Fermat." TinTin asked.

"Ye-yes indeed Tin-Tin." Fermat replied with a smile.

"You certainly look like a young scientist Fermat." TinTin said hugging Fermat.

"It is my special-ait-aitly."

Alan led TinTin to the last man. "Last but not least TinTin. My dad. Jeff Tracy."

"Hello Miss TinTin. You may call me Jeff or Mr Tracy. Now we have a very important thing to show you. Boys, let's go. My office now. Alan take TinTin with you."

"Sure thing dad. This way TinTin."

_'What on earth is going on? It's not like they are the thunderbirds. I better follow Alan I don't want to get lost.'_

As they all arrived in the office, Jeff spoke again. "TinTin. As you are going to stay with us on the island permanently, we have to let you in on our secret. Are you ready?"

"Yes Mr Tracy." TinTin eyes widened as she watched the desk change. The portraits of the boys changed too. She gasped at what they revealed. The Tracy's were International Rescue. They were the Thunderbirds. _'O my gosh, they were international rescue! These boys are the thunderbirds. O my. I feel a bit light headed.' _Luckily Alan was standing beside her, because she fainted at his side. Putting his lighting quick reflexes to work, he caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"TinTin, are you ok?" Alan asked as Virgil rushed to her side.

"I think she was shocked. Thank goodness you caught her Alan." Virgil whispered as he gave her a once over. "She seems to have only fainted of shock, and I assure you she has not broken her arm. It is just badly bruised. TinTin can you wake up for me honey? TinTin?"

TinTins eyes opened slowly. "Alan? Alan? Are you really the thunderbirds? Were you the one with those sparkly blue eyes and golden blonde hair who saved me last week?" TinTin whispered with fear evident in her eyes. Alan glanced at his dad who dipped his head in response.

"Yes TinTin. That was me. I rescued you. Sorry I couldn't tell you." Alan replied, looking away with guilt filling his sorry voice. TinTin sat up slowly, turned his head and looked Alan straight in the eye.

"Alan. Thank you for saving my life. You don't know how much impact on you rescuing me had. Now I owe you something response." With that TinTin wrapped her arms around Alan's neck, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Everyone started laughing, but Alan returned her embrace smiling softly. Alan was whispering to TinTin, but no one could hear what he was saying. After a few moments they spread apart with smiles on their faces.

"TinTin, we need to get you down to the infirmary, so I can do a full check on you."

"Sure thing Virgil." TinTin replied happily, while Alan helped her up. "I think I need some help..."

"What's the problem?" Asked Virgil concern lining his voice.

"I feel light headed and my legs ache."

"Here TinTin I'll help you." Alan said ignoring the amused looks his brothers sent him.

"Thanks Alan."

Everyone was gathered around the pool for a BBQ. This was a farewell BBQ because Virgil was leaving the next morning, as his HSC exams were about to start. TinTin felt very welcome to the people who surrounded her. She was glad that she could spend her future with them. Gordon was interrogating Alan. He was holding him ready to chuck him into the pool.

"No Gordon I will not tell you. Stop teasing me."

"Aww come on tell me Alan or your going in." Gordon whispered.

"Nah I rather you throw me in than me telling you." Alan replied.

"Suit yourself." Gordy replied before lifting him above his head, and throwing him in the pool. He gestured for all the remaining Tracy's to come over. When Alan resurfaced, they all jumped in on top of him.

"Virgil, it's time to leave." Jeff said.

"Yes dad. I call John on the way over."

"Sure thing."

"See you Virgil. I hope you do well in your exams." Scott said when Vigil gave him a brotherly embrace.

"Thanks Scott. I'll miss you." Virgil replied.

"Bye Picasso, good luck." Gordon said giving his brother a hug.

"Thanks Gords."

"See you bro, you'll get through. I know you will." Alan said encouragingly.

"Thanks Sprout." Virgil replied wrapping his arms around Alan's waist, spinning him around. Then he whispered, "Thank for the other day too."

Alan smiled in reply.

"Good luck Virgil." TinTin said but she was standing away from the others.

"Come here TinTin, and thanks." Virgil said, pulling her over, giving her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, turned to Alan, smiled then whispered something back.

"Bye all. See you soon." Virgil proclaimed finally. There came a chorus of 'bye Virgil'. He clambered up the steps and waved once more to the others before shutting the door.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to see if I can get the next chapter sorted by Saturday(which is my birthday!), but if I can't I will post up a story I wrote in English class a few weeks ago. Bye xx


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, there is alot of dialouge and action in this chapter. Read, review and enjoy :D

* * *

"So Alan, can you tell me how you rescued me?" TinTin asked as they walked along the beach.

"If you really want me to I can." Alan replied looking directly into her eyes.

"I really want to know." TinTin replied, as they plonked down onto the sand.

"Ok then. My dad told me to do some training as a thunderbird, just in case. So when a major distress call comes in he can send me along if need be. On the day I rescued you, we were all mucking about in the pool, when the emergency signal went off. Everyone sprinted up to command and control. John explained the situation. Dad decided to send me with Scott. Scott took me over to the wall that led to TB1 and told me to hold on. When arrived in 'one he gave me a spare uniform. We took off, and Scott briefed me on what to do. We arrived at the danger zone and set up mobile control. Virgil soon arrived with Gordon and dad, and went in. They thought they had everyone out when your mother asked if we had found you yet. Gordon and Virgil went back into find you..."

"Go on,"

"Virgil came back out and said some weirdo had taken Gordon and you, _'TinTin' _hostage. Then a shout came from the roof. You, Gordon and another man were standing there. He made you stand on the very edge. He then pushed you over and you fell. Scott pushed me forward quickly and I caught you, only falling to the ground myself. You fell unconscious. I picked you up in my arms and took you to the closest ambulance. Scott came over and told me who you were. The paramedics gave me a minute to speak to you, so I whispered in your ear, _'We will meet again soon. You can live through this TinTin.' _I clasped your hand and kissed you on the forehead before leaving. Meanwhile, dad, Scott and Virgil were in TB2. The man had knocked Gordon unconscious and took off. Virgil was hanging upside down from a rope that came from TB2. When he was close enough, he grabbed onto Gordon's torso and told Scott to bring them up. Then Virgil looked after Gordon in sickbay. Scott came to me, where I was waiting at TB1, and told me I had to fly TB2 home with dad. So on the way back dad taught me how to fly TB2."

"Oh wow Alan. Thanks again for saving my life. I now see why your dad has asked me to train." TinTin said giving Alan a hug.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Virgil Tracy was in his dorm room studying for the HSC. His first exam was later that day, and everyone back home had called and wished him luck. He was stressing out because the first exam was Math's, but there was no need, as he was the best at mathematics. No one could understand why though, because all the other Tracy's dreaded math's and got the average mark, but Virgil always had the top marks and ranked 1st in every test. Virgil couldn't even explain that himself.

"Why are you studying?" Asked Greg, Virgil's roommate, who was standing in the doorway.

"I want to get good marks Greg. You have a problem with that?" Virgil replied.

"You're such a nerd. Nerd face." Retorted Damian, who looked up from a book he was reading.

Virgil shut his eyes and counted to 10. He was fuming inside. He shot them frustrated looks, before picking up his books and his phone. He left the room and headed outside. He found a lone bench and decided to call his dad.

"Virgil Tracy calling Tracy Island."

"Tracy residence, Scott Tracy speaking."

"Hey Scott, is dad there. I need to speak to him."

"Just calling him up now. You alright Mozart?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Stressed?"

"Yes."

"Dad is here."

"Thanks." Scott left the room, giving them some privacy, and he thought what ever was bothering Virgil, he was going to tell dad.

"Hello son. Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I am getting bullied dad. I don't like it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I got back last Monday."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Virgil?"

"I was going to but I didn't want anyone else to know, and every time you called, they were in the room."

"Who is doing this to you son?"

"My room mates."

"And?"

"They keep calling me names and they say I am a nerd because I study too much."

"My assumption is that you want to come home."

"That would be correct dad. But I know I have to stay because of the HSC."

"I will talk to the principal. May be you could stay with Stephanie. Can you give her your spare watch for John please?"

"Thanks dad. Yes I will if I see her. I have to go. My math's exam starts in hour and I am going to study some more."

"Good luck son. I know you will do well."

"Thank you dad. Can I call you after the exam?"

"Of course you can. Bye."

"See you later dad." Virgil turned off his phone and read over his math notes. He was interrupted half an hour later.

"Virgil?" Called a voice. He turned around and saw John's girlfriend standing there.

"Hey Stephanie. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to supervise your test. You dad said that there was a problem. What is wrong Virge?"

"I am getting bullied Steph. It's just not fair."

"Oh Virgil. Who is trying to destroy you?"

"My room mates."

"Now that is horrible. Your dad and I are about to speak to the principal. Jeff is hoping that we can convince Mr Parks to let you come and live with me until the HSC is over. Do you agree?"

"Sounds like a plan. I am guessing that dad called you?"

"Yes. He and John rang me about 20 minutes ago. We came up with a plan to help convince the principal. "

"And that is?"

"John looked over the school rules and it states that you are only allowed to live off campus, is if you were living close by with a family member."

"But you aren't family. What's the big plan then?"

"John and I are pretending to be engaged. Your dad sent me some money to buy a ring. See?"

"Nice ring. So if the principal asked me about you, all I would have to say is that you are engaged to my brother?"

"Yes."

"Was John ok with this?"

"He was the one who came up with the idea Virgil. He hates to see you so down and he hates it when you get bullied. He is doing this for you."

"Oh. I must thank him later. John wants you to wear this." Virgil said handing her a watch.

"What for?"

"If you are in major trouble, press this blue button here when no one is looking. Dad and John will be able to track you and organize someone to rescue you."

"Alright Virgil."

"Thanks. I have to go now Stephanie. And thanks for all this."

"It is fine Virgil. Good luck."

"Thank you."

* * *

Virgil, along with a handful of the HSC students wandered into the test room. He saw Stephanie on the other side of the room and mouthed a hello. She saw this and winked back. He sat down at a desk that was in the front row. Stephanie handed him a test paper, along with a note. It read: Virgil, you are coming home with me. The principal agreed with your dad and I. We will grab your stuff after the test, while the others are eating lunch. Mr Parks wants a word with you before we leave. When she came back, Virgil smiled and dipped his head slightly, while shoving the note into his pocket.

"You may begin. You have 2 hours to complete this test." Said the head math teacher, Mr Rule, before heading out of the room.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The only noise was pens scribbling on the paper. Virgil was about half way through the test when an intruder interrupted them.

"Virgil Tracy. Stephanie Hudgens. Get up." They all looked up in shock. Virgil stood up nervously and put his hands behind his back, and began fiddling with his watch. He pressed his panic button, and turned it to audio only. He also activated the mini camera, so that his father and brothers could see what was happening, but he could not see them. They couldn't respond to his transmission either. Stephanie noticed he was fumbling with his watch but did not say anything. The man, who was at the door, wandered over to Virgil.

"Hello Mr Virgil Tracy. A young and talented pianist and artist. Son of the famous billionaire, ex-astronaut, Jefferson Tracy. What are you doing with your watch?"

"I am not doing anything." Virgil spat out. Then the bald-headed man turned to Stephanie.

"Oh Miss Stephanie Hudgens. Youngest astronaut to land on the moon. Winner of last year's young author competition. Smartest female mathematician in this year's Math Comp. Sister of the famous Vanessa Hudgens." The man said. While he had his back turned to Virgil, Virgil pointed to his watch and mouthed blue button. The strange man grabbed Stephanie's hand. "It's looks although you are engaged Stephanie, but to who? Is it this dumb Tracy here?" He asked turning to Virgil.

Stephanie stood there frozen. She pressed the button Virgil told her to press when he turned. "No, not him."

"Then who?"

Back at Tracy Island, they were listening to the conversation in despair. John was listening and monitoring his girlfriend from Thunderbird 5. He could tell that she was frightened and scared. He wished he were there to hug and comfort her. Virgil knew that John would have wanted to know what was happening to Steph, so he crossed his arms and directed his wrist towards Stephanie. Johns eyes widened in shock when he saw the strange man clasp her arm so tightly it went purple as her tiny voice rang over the speaker.

"His name is John." She whispered.

"John who?" The man demanded.

"John... John Tracy." Everyone one in the exam room sucked in shaky breaths.

"I see. He is Virgil's brother. Another young astronaut and author. Now all I have to do is blow this building up, leaving your Tracy fiancée in a mess because you will be dead. Please excuse me for being so rude but you can call me The Hood." Virgil gasped.

The Hood turned to Virgil. "I know all about you and you family's secret."

"No one needs to know. You have me so let everyone else leave."

"That would be spoiling the show." The Hood said dragging Virgil over to Stephanie. He tied the two of them together. Then he placed a bomb in the middle of the room. "Good bye Virgil and Stephanie. They will never save you. Your family will let you die."

"No they won't." Virgil snapped back.

"Oh they are going to." The Hood said hitting Virgil so hard that he fell unconscious and jabbing something sharp into Stephanie's arm. "Good bye."

The Hood left, locking the doors behind him. No one else in the room moved. Everyone back on Tracy Island were glued to their seats by fear. Jeff looked at up at John, in TB5, who was sobbing his heart out.

Stephanie was the first to speak. "Virgil?" She got no response. "Could one of you untie us please?"

"Sure thing miss." Replied a boy. They laid Virgil flat on the floor.

"Virgil can you hear me? You need to wake up. Come on Virgil!" Stephanie pleaded. Virgil groaned loudly and mumbled something under his breath. Stephanie grabbed hold of his hand as he opened his eyes.

"Steph? Bomb?" Virgil said sitting up.

"The bomb is over there Virgil. What do we do?"

"Anyone got a phone or transmitter?" Virgil asked.

"No." Everyone replied shaking their heads.

"Somehow we need to call International Rescue. They will be able to save us." Virgil said, taking immediate control of the situation.

"Virgil, I have a phone that can transmit here in my pocket." Stephanie said handing him the phone.

"Give me a second. I will see if I can contact them." Virgil said standing up and crossing the room.

"Calling International rescue. This is an emergency." Virgil said. He felt relived when John answered.

"International Rescue receiving you strength 5. Go ahead."

"International Rescue we are stuck inside one of the HSC exam rooms of Wharton Elementary School and there is bomb in the middle of the room."

"Can you tell me your name sir and who is there with you?" John asked, not wanting to give their identity away.

"My name is Virgil Tracy. My soon to be sister-in-law, Stephanie is here too. There are also 15 other year 12 students."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No one is hurt."

"Alright Virgil."

"I don't know when the bomb will go off either. It is on some sort of timer."

"I understand your concern. Keep in contact through this frequency and leave it open. We will get there as quickly as possible and relay to you any new information."

"Thanks International Rescue." Virgil left the line open. Stephanie stood in shock of what she just heard, with tears running down her cheeks. "Come here Steph." Stephanie walked over to Virgil and hugged him tight.

"Was that John?" She whispered. Virgil just nodded his head. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Virgil, what do we do with the bomb?" Asked one of the guys.

"Move it to the door carefully and we all shall sit in the opposite corner. "

They moved the bomb and sat in the corner quietly. Stephanie was still crying, and Virgil guided her over to the corner where the others were. He put his arms around her in support. She gripped onto Virgil tightly.

"Hey Virgil, why don't you sit behind us and that way you can talk to you sister-in-law quietly and basically in private. We will chatter among ourselves and we won't interrupt. She looks down bro. Cheer her up." Suggested Anthony.

"Thanks I shall do that." Virgil said, guiding to Stephanie to the back of the group and sat down.

Virgil whispered to Stephanie, "Do you want to see John?" She nodded her head in response, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You have to stay quiet though ok Steph." She nodded her head again. Virgil contacted John again via his wristwatch. John answered but didn't say a word. Stephanie looked at John and smiled.

John grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, 'Hey Angel, sorry I wasn't able to tell you about my true job, but I guess you know now. I hope you don't hate me for this. I am sorry. I wish I was there right now to hug you but I am in space. I love you and miss you. When I am on earth next I am going to spend a few days with you. You should come and visit our island. I miss you sweetie. Xoxo.'

Stephanie read it and she had tears of joy running down her face. Virgil smiled. She wrote on a piece of paper 'I love you with all my heart John. I could never hate you. I miss you so much. Your secret is safe with me. Your brother has been taking care of me. Your plan worked. Virgil is able to come and live with me. You dad gave me some money and I brought a ring. You like?' she showed John the note and her ring. John smiled.

He wrote back, 'I love the ring. I am glad the plan worked. Thanks for looking after her Virgil.' Virgil smiled and mouthed no problem.

Then John showed a final note. 'Angel, when you want to call me, press the purple button on your watch. It will connect with Thunderbird 5. Call me day and night. I have to go now. You will be rescued soon. Look after Stephie for me Picasso.

Stephanie smiled in response. Virgil nodded and then cut the line.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island, everyone was silent. John spoke up from his portrait.

"Dad, Virgil just called me. Get out there fast."

"Scott. Take Thunderbird 1. Alan go with him. We need you on this one. Gordon. Take Thunderbird 2. TinTin, I need you on this mission too. Go with Gordon. I'll take thunderbird 3. Brains stay here and keep in consistent contact with all. "

"FAB." They all replied in unison, rushing off to their posts.

Jeff rushed off to Thunderbird 3. When he was on course he called John. "John any more news?"

"Negative dad. I contacted the school and told them to evacuate. The emergency services have just arrived. I told Scott and Alan that they should just stay in the air just in case. They will only land if you need major help. Their ETA is 5 minutes. I have checked TinTin and Gordon. They are thinking that if they can make a hole in the roof, they could drop the rescue platform down. Their ETA is 10 minutes."

"All right John."

"Hang on a sec dad, Virgil is contacting me via his video link on his watch."

"FAB John." Jeff watched on as John communicated with Virgil and Steph with writing. Jeff didn't mind that Steph had found out their secret, because John would have told her at some point in the future anyway.

"Dad, Virgil and Steph are good for now."

"Yes. I know son. I could see."

"She worked out who I was by my voice dad. I am sorry."

"John. I know that she can keep the secret. She loves you too much to go off and tell the whole world who we are."

"Ok then dad. I miss her so much."

"Son, Brains has offered to take over your rotation later on so you can spend some time with your girlfriend."

"Thanks dad. I have to thank Brains for that later on."

"I can see that you are in love, John."

"Yeah dad. I think I have fallen for her. But I don't know what to do. I spend half my life in space with the job that we do."

"It's alright John. We will work something out, so you can spend some more time here on earth with your girlfriend."

"Thanks again dad."

"I have arrived at the danger zone." Jeff watched as John's eyes widened.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, 2, 3 and Virgil Tracy! The bomb is going to explode take cover immediately!"

The thunderbird craft backed up quickly. In the classroom everyone took cover. Stephanie was hit by a nauseous wave and vomited in the bin. The bomb exploded seconds later. Virgil quickly grabbed Stephanie and pulled her underneath him, protecting her from the blast. When all was quiet, the thunderbird craft came into rescue them.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, 3 and 5. We have a visual on 15 students. No sign of Virgil or Stephanie yet though. We are extinguishing the fire now." Said Alan.

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Lowering rescue platform now." Replied TinTin, while lowering Gordon in the rescue platform.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3 I have located Virgil and Stephanie via their watches. They are about 200 feet from where the students are being rescued. You will have to land, as they seem to be buried under some debris. The safest landing spot for Thunderbird 3 is on the school oval."

"FAB Thunderbird 5. Proceeding landing sequence now."

Jeff landed TB3 and grabbed a medical kit. He sprinted towards the spot where his son was located. He began searching the rubble when caught the sight of Virgil's chestnut brown hair. "Virgil!" Jeff pulled a heavy piece of debris that had landed on one of Virgil's arms. Then he flipped Virgil over and realized that he was protecting something. Underneath Virgil, lay a very pale Stephanie. Jeff gasped.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 1, 2 and 5. I have found Virgil and Stephanie. Virgil has a thready pulse and Stephanie is stable. I am taking them back to Thunderbird 3 and heading straight home. Gordon, drop the students off at the nearest hospital. Scott land Thunderbird 1 next to 3, and Alan I want you to meet me in Thunderbird 3. Scott, close the accident scene and then head home. John I want you to prepare for relief."

"FAB dad," came a chorus of replies.

Jeff picked up Virgil and dangled him from his back. Then he picked up Stephanie and held her close to his chest. Jeff made his way back to Thunderbird 3 where Alan was prepping for take off. Scott ran over to Jeff and detached Virgil. They made their way into TB3's lounge. Scott passed Virgil onto Alan, then returned to TB1. Alan and Jeff worked together to strap in Virgil and Steph into the make shift beds Alan set up. They placed monitors on both of the unconscious passengers, as well as oxygen masks.

"We are ready for take-off dad. Virgil and Steph are both stable at this present moment."

"FAB Alan." Replied Jeff while heating up the boosters.

"3, 2, 1, we have lift off."

"Go to maximum thrust."

* * *

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5 and Base. On final approach to Tracy island."

"FAB Mr. Tracy. Opening roundhouse entry now. The infirmary is set up. You can transport the patients straight there."

"FAB Brains."

Once TB3 was locked in place Alan and Jeff jumped out of their seats and grabbed two hover stretchers, placing Stephanie and Virgil onto them. Then they exited via the TB5 docking compartment as they were unable to leave the usual way. They both ran toward the islands infirmary.

They arrived in sick bay seconds later where Brains was waiting. Virgil's pulse became thready once more. Brains worked frantically to save Virgil. After a few minutes, Virgil's pulse and blood pressure returned to normal. Alan was hovering beside Stephanie who was stable at the moment. She groaned and her eyes snapped open.

"Dad, she is awake!" Exclaimed Alan.

"Hey Stephanie, it's Jeff Tracy."

"Is Virgil ok?" Stephanie croaked.

"He is stable at this present moment. He saved your life." Jeff replied.

"Where am I?" Stephanie asked, not understanding where she had been taken.

"This is Tracy island Steph. I have someone who wants to talk to you." Jeff said handing her the transportable transmitter. Then he, Alan and Brains left the room to give them some privacy.

"John," she croaked, smiling.

"Hey Angel. How are you?" John asked.

"Sick."

"Aww my little Angel. You could use a hug."

"Yeah."

"Miss you."

"Me too."

"Naw baby, I am coming down soon."

"Yay."

"How is Virgil?"

"Not good. Unconscious." Stephanie said as she turned the transmitter towards Virgil for a few seconds.

"Ouch."

"He save my life. Just before the bomb exploded, he jumped on top of me and protected me."

"Wow. I have to thank him for that. Is your throat sore?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Need me to call Brains back?"

"Yes. Feel dizzy."

"Ok just wait a minute angel, he is coming."

"Stay John."

"I am not going anywhere angel. Just hold out until he comes."

"John feel sleepy. Arm sore. Throat dry. Eyelid heavy."

"It's ok angel. Stay awake for me."

"John."

"Yes Angel?" He was getting scared now because her breathing was slowing down.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Keep your eyes open honey."

"John I can't."

"Yes you can angel."

"John..." Her voice trailed off.

He pressed the emergency button to alert the island. "Get down to sick bay! Stephanie has stopped breathing!"

Brains arrived in sickbay seconds later to find Stephanie's breathing condensing and her heart was slowing down. He started CPR when Jeff and Alan burst into the room.

John was on Thunderbird 5 breaking down in tears again. This was one of those times where he wished he wasn't stuck in outer space. He was forced to stop when Gordon pressed his panic button. "Thunderbird 5 to Gordon."

"John there is something wrong with TinTin. Hey are you alright?" Gordon asked when he saw the tear cracks running down Johns face.

"No. I was talking to Stephanie when she stopped breathing. Brains is doing CPR now."

"Oh." Gordon replied, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong with TinTin?"

"I left her in TB2 while I took the students into the hospital. When I returned she said that she felt light headed and needed to lie down, so I put her in one of the 2's beds. Then we took off. Just now I put TB2 on autopilot to check on TinTin. She wasn't breathing. I performed CPR and brought her back. She then fell unconscious. When I did a full body check on her, I noticed 5 needle marks in her arm. That's when she stopped breathing again. I did CPR again for 5 minutes and she came back finally. I put an oxygen mask on her too. Then I called you."

"Ok Gords. Hook her up to a heart monitor, a breathing monitor, and put a new oxygen mask on. Set the machines to go haywire if she deteriorates even at the slightest. Then get back up to the cockpit and get home as fast as you can. I'll tell dad."

"FAB John. Gordon out."

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy island."

"Go ahead John." Jeff answered.

"You need to set up another bed in the infirmary for TinTin."

"What happened to her?"

"She stopped breathing twice and Gordon brought her back. When he ran a full body check on her, he found 5 needle marks in her arm. I am thinking that she got drugged."

"But how?"

"When they arrived at the hospital she waited inside TB2 for Gordon. Someone could have snuck in there and drugged her. When Gordon came back she said she felt light headed and wanted to lie down, so he put her in one of the 2's beds."

"Alright John. Brains is just setting up a bed now."

"What about Alan dad?"

"What about him?"

"Dad, he loves TinTin. He is going to break down when he sees her."

"Oh. What do we do?"

"You have to tell him now. Explain it to him slowly dad. Get him used to the idea that she is unconscious. He will probably sob his heart out. You have 5 minutes before thunderbird 1 & 2 arrive home."

"FAB John."

"How is Stephanie?"

"She is stable but unconscious."

"Oh. I better let you go dad. Bye."

"Talk to you later son. Later we shall discuss for you to come down a bit earlier."

"FAB. Thunderbird 5 out."

"Alan. My office. Now." Jeff said through his wristwatch.

"FAB." No more than 60 seconds later, Alan ran into his dads office, with a towel wrapped around his body.

"Sorry dad I was in the pool. What's the problem?"

"Its about TinTin."

"And?"

"She has fallen unconscious. We suspect that she was drugged when Gordon was in the hospital." Alan sunk to the floor. All colour drained out of his face.

"Is she going to be alright dad?" Alan asked, with fear coating his minuscule voice.

"I hope so." Alan pressed his palms against his face. Jeff noticed that his shoulder were shaking. "Alan?"

Alan looked up at his dad with tears running down his cheeks. "Come here." Jeff said opening his arms out. Alan ran over to his dad and hugged him tight. "Just let it all out." Jeff said soothingly, whilst rubbing Alan's back gently. Alan gave in to his tears and cried to his hearts content on his father's shoulders.

"Thunderbird 1 to thunderbird 5 and base come in. Requesting permission to land"

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1. Dad is unexpectedly detained at this stage. I will try and contact him. Sit tight Scott." John answered, as he knew Alan wouldn't want Scott to see him right now.

"FAB."

"Thunderbird 5 to base come in. Thunderbird 1 requesting permission to land."

"Base to Thunderbird 1 permission granted." Jeff said as Alan unhooked himself from his father and plastered a carefully sculpted smile on his face.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5 and base. TinTin is stable but needs immediate medical attention. Requesting permission to land."

"Base to Thunderbird 2 permission granted. Alan is heading down to help."

"Are you sure that is a good idea dad?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. He will be fine. Take him for a walk and meet for de-briefing in 1 hour."

"FAB."

Gordon and Alan rushed TinTin to the infirmary where Brains was waiting. They carefully lifted her onto the spare bed. Brains started to run scans on her while Gordon dragged Alan out of the room.

"Let's go to the beach Alan."

"Ok Gordy."

They strolled down the beach. "You alright Alan?"

"No."

"I know this is normally Scott or Johns job but you want to talk about it?" Gordon asked. He watched as Alan hesitated before turning towards him.

"I never seen her face so pale Gordy. I'm worried about her." Alan said crouching down.

"She will pull through Alan. You even told her that yourself." Gordon said squatting beside Alan.

"I know..." Alan replied with a tear running down his face.

"Come here Al." Gordon said pulling his brother into a hug. Alan sunk into his brother's embrace and sobbed softly. A little while later Alan's tearful sobs came to a stop and he rested peacefully on Gordon's shoulder. 'Oh great. Alan's asleep on my shoulder. I better get John to get someone down here to help me. Boy, I am glad that these watches can be voice activated.'

"Gordon to Thunderbird 5."

"Hey Gords what can I do for you?"

"Can you get someone to come down to Alan and I please. He has fallen asleep on my shoulder."

"Sure thing."

Minutes later, Scott came running towards them. "Here Gordon I've got him. On three you get up. 1... 2... 3..." Gordon got up and Scott picked Alan up.

"Let's get back to the house."

They took Alan to his room and tucked him into the bed. Alan began to stir. "Go to sleep sprout. It's ok." Scott said softly, stroking Alan hair. Alan immediately settled back down, dosing off into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Alan visited TinTin because he woke up an hour later, unable to get back to sleep. But he was so tired he fell asleep, holding onto TinTins hand. Brains was assessing TinTin when Virgil monitors went haywire. Brains rushed over and realized that Virgil's heartbeat had gone. He was running a flat line. He began CPR again. "Don't do this to me Virgil." He was losing Virgil. Brains completed the CPR procedure for over 10 minutes before Virgil came back. Brains contacted Jeff and told him to come to sickbay. Brains went back over to TinTin and finished his assessment. He found that she had been drugged, with a small amount of cannabis. Brains was able to flush it out of her system, when she came round.

TinTins eyes opened and caught the attention of the figure beside her. She soon realized it was Alan. TinTin stroked Alan's hair and hummed to him softly. Brains wondered over to the other side of the room and begun checking over Stephanie. When Brain was running his assessment, she stopped breathing again. Jeff walked into sickbay to find TinTin awake, Alan asleep, Virgil in deep slumber and Brains intubating Stephanie. He rushed over to Brains and helped him. Together, they managed to bring Stephanie back. Jeff then strode over to where TinTin and Alan were.

"You alright TinTin?"

"Yes Mr Tracy."

"Why is Alan here?"

"I woke up and he was there."

"Oh Mr Tracy, Alan came in earlier and said he wanted to stay with TinTin for a bit. Then he fell asleep. I was running some checks over TinTin, when Virgil ran a flat line. I brought him back. He is stable now. I started running some checks over Stephanie when she stopped breathing. I was forced to intubate her. I just finished running my tests and I have found that she got drugged, and they overdosed on her. She also has a broken arm." Brains explained.

"She was drugged?" TinTin asked.

"Yes TinTin. That is why she looked so pale earlier today."

"I will get Dr. Brown to fly in, so you can relive John. I have to call him and tell him the news. He is going to be devastated." Jeff answered.

"Luckily, the infirmary walls are coated with special paint in aid of the patients, so when the thunderbird machines take off, they will sound no louder than a normal aircraft leaving or returning. So when one of your craft take off it won't wake or effect Stephanie. If she was woken up by someone or something being too loud, she will be very grumpy."

"Yes Brains. I am glad you came up with that idea. I am going to call John. TinTin look after Alan. Brains, look after Virgil and Stephanie for John and keep me posted."

TinTin smiled at Jeff before he left the room.

* * *

"Tracy Island calling Thunderbird 5."

"Hey dad, I was just about to call you. What's up?"

"It's Stephanie." Jeff watched as Johns face turned white with fear.

"What happened?"

"She stopped breathing, and Brain was forced to intubate her. He found that she had been drugged and who ever drugged her over dosed. She has a broken arm too."

"It was The Hood." John whispered so quietly that Jeff didn't quite make out what he said.

"Sorry?"

"The Hood did it. I saw from Virgil's watch. I watched as he clasped her arm so tightly it turned purple. Also just after Virgil was knocked out the Hood pulled out a syringe and ejected some sort of white liquid into someone's arm, but I couldn't tell who..."

"Ok John thanks for the information. Now still want to come down early?"

"Yes. But I guess I have to stay because Brains has 3 patients to look after."

"Dr. Brown is flying in tomorrow. Brains is able to relieve you in the afternoon, providing there is no missions we need to attend to."

"Thanks dad. At least he knows who we are. Sorry if I am messing everything up dad. I am sorry. It's just I haven't seen Stephie in ages and now she gets hurt." John said, guilt filling his tone, shying away slightly.

"John. Listen. You have a right to be here with your girlfriend to look after her. Your happiness comes first. Brains has no objections in swapping with you early."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything we need to keep track of?"

"Well, there is a forest fire in Western

Sydney, and there is a rainstorm heading your way, but should hit until Wednesday evening. It is pretty quite at the moment."

"Keep an eye on that rainstorm and let me know if there is any change or if it could hit us earlier than expected."

"FAB dad, sleep tight. Watch over Stephanie for me." John said as he reached forward to flick the switch.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want I will update soon. Xx


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry this took a while. I was stuck writing this, so I started to write another one that sparked a few ideas for this. I will be switching between the two stories so it will take longer for updates. Sorry about that.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ As much as I would like to own the boys in blue, I do not own them._

* * *

Hiss- BEEP-Hiss-BEEP, was the only noise heard in the lonely infirmary. TinTin Kyrano sat on her bed praying that Virgil and Stephanie would pull through. They were both unconscious and neither showed any sign of waking up anytime soon. They nearly lost both of them on more then one occasion. Her mind was left wondering about her parents. They had gone on a weeklong holiday, and thought it would be a great opportunity for her to bond with the Tracy boys. They were returning within the next day or two. She was about to drift off to sleep when her parents walked in.

"Mum, Dad. I have missed you." She said softly, sitting up. Both her parents hugged her.

"We have missed you too, sweetie." they replied in unison.

"How are you settling in?" Onaha asked, stroking TinTins arm.

"I am getting there mum. I get to know the boys more and more each day. Besides Virgil, because of his HSC, but he ended up back here..." TinTin replied, glancing over at the unconscious figure on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling TinTin," Kyrano asked.

"Ok now. I still can't believe I got drugged... Alan has been by my side when the others were nowhere to be seen. He really cheered me up. That is something I have to thank him for." TinTin replied when Gordon burst happily into the room.

"Did you hear? John will be back this afternoon!" He said, with the biggest grin on his face. Then he noticed Onaha and Kyrano and he waved to them.

"He is! Awesome!" TinTin replied. She was excited. She was going to meet John for the first time today. That is in person. They had shared numerous chats from base to thunderbird 5 in the past few weeks.

"Brains said that you are allowed out tomorrow." Gordon commented.

"Yes Gordon. He wants me to get checked by the doctor later today and get another opinion first." TinTin agreed casually.

"Hey Tin, where is Alan?"

"He said he was going to take a quick dip in the pool."

"Ok then. I am going to go find him. Catch you later TinTin." Gordon declared, giving her a hug before setting off.

* * *

It was now 12pm on the island and the doctor had finally arrived. "Good Afternoon Jeff, Brains."

"Hello Jay. Thank you for coming to the island on such short notice." Jeff greeted. "Brains give Jay the situation then head straight up to relieve John. This is one of those times where is eager to come back to earth with a passion."

"It is my pleasure Mr. Tracy. Lead the way Brains." They pair walked off catching up on things.

* * *

Virgil Tracy was in the land of sub-consciousness, feeling confused. The last thing he could remember was jumping over Stephanie in the explosion. What felt like seconds later, someone called his name. Right now though, he was floating aimlessly above TB2's pilot seat. _'What is happening to me? Why am I in my precious Thunderbird? Why the hell am I floating... Oh god am I dead?'_

_"No you are not dead Virgil."_

_"Mum?" Virgil asked._

_"Yes it is me, my little Mozart. You are dreaming. You saved John's girlfriends life. You need to wake up Virgie. Everyone is worried. You need to open those gorgeous eyes and bring a bit of peace back. You need to be awake before John arrives. Stephanie is still unconscious, and so are you. He will break down to pieces when he sees the two people he loves, lying lifeless before him."_

_"John is coming home?"_

_"Yes. He is arriving in less than one minute. He just landed Thunderbird 3."_

_"Oh."_

_"Virgil. You need to wake now. Quickly before John sees you. Goodbye my little Mozart and remember that I am always watching over you in heaven." She started to fade away._

"No don't leave! Mum! Lucille!" Virgil's eyes opened sharply and he jolted upright breathlessly. He found that all the conscious occupants were looking at him with unreadable expressions. It was then it hit him. He actually, practically yelled his last few words that he said to his mum in his dream.

"Dreaming about Mum, Virgil?" Jeff asked, squeezing Virgil's hand.

"Well yeah. I guess I was. I saw her standing there. She was talking to me..." Virgil said, lying back down and tears coming to his eyes.

"It's alright Virge." Jeff whispered, stroking Virgil's hair.

Gordon poked his head around the door. "Well would you look at that! Sleeping beauty awakens."

"It's nice to see you too Gordon."

"I am glad you could finally join us." Came a very familiar voice, which Virgil hadn't heard of in a while.

"John?"

"The one and only." John said appearing behind Gordon, coming up to Virgil and giving him a brotherly hug. "How you been?"

"Ok. I have been better. I am pretty tired right now though.."

"You have just been asleep for the past 24 hours Virgil." Gordon said sarcastically.

"Gordo. You would be too if you were in my shoes. I am going to sleep. Now shush."

Virgil whispered, letting his eyes slide close.

"Hey TinTin, what's up?" John asked, heading over to her.

"Hey John. Nothing is up." TinTin replied and squeezed his hand, which rested lightly beside hers.

"Where is Alan?" John asked turning back around.

"Jay just sent him out to eat something before he starves himself." Jeff explained.

"I'll run some tests over you now TinTin." Jay stated coming over. "A bit of space please people."

Everyone but John left the room. He went over to Stephanie and kissed her lightly on her pale cheek. John sat beside her and his mind wondered about his gorgeous girlfriend. _'I can't believe this is happening to her. After everything we have been through. My angel doesn't deserve this. Oh mum, Lucy, protect Stephie for me. Please.'_ Stephanie was yet to wake up. She was unable to breathe on her own. She broke her right arm too. John shuffled closer and stroked her hair. He soon cried himself asleep holding her hand, not noticing that her grip had tightened slightly.

Alan walked back into the infirmary to find TinTin being checked over by Dr Brown.

"Hey Alan! I am allowed out of here tomorrow." TinTin whispered.

"That is great news TinTin. Hey Jay."

"Hey Alan. Talk to you later. I just have to analyze these results."

"Sure." Jay went back into the office studying his notes.

"What have you been up to Alan?"

"Oh nothing much Tin. It's been a bit boring without you to hang out with." Alan said. He had to admit, despite his young age, he was deeply attracted to this girl.

"Well it can get kinda lonely in here." TinTin replied.

"That's why I came back."

"Alan you're so sweet." TinTin said smiling.

"Oh.. Err.. thankss.. You settling in alright?"

"Yeah I think I am getting used to this place after spending a little under a month here now. I really love you and your brothers."

Alan smiled. "I love having you here TinTin."

TinTin grinned. "What are you up to now Alan?"

"Oh I was going to hang out with you in here if you don't mind."

"I would love you too. Hey I think you should put a blanket over John."

"Why?" Alan looked over to where John was sitting, asleep. "Oh right. Yeah good idea." Alan grabbed a medical blanket from the storage cupboard and carefully placed it over John.

"So do you like it here?" Alan asked as he made his way back over.

"Yes. It certainly takes a lot to bore you. There is always something to do."

"Yeah. You are right. Say when you get out tomorrow want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure. I would enjoy that."

"That's settled then." He yawned. "Gee I am tired."

"Well you haven't had much sleep these past few days have you Alan?"

"No guess not."

"I am pretty tired myself."

"Get some rest Tin. I will stay right here beside you."

"Ok Al. You should get some rest too."

"I will. Sleep tight. " TinTin lay back on the bed, which was on a 45 degree angle, and Alan placed his head on the mattress. He was soon asleep and TinTin moved his head gently and placed it in her lap. She stoked his hair until she came into a deep slumber herself.

* * *

Scott flew out to Stephanie's flat and packed her a few things. Next to her bed, Scott found something that could cheer everyone up. It was something that was a distant memory. He smiled and tucked it into his jacket. He hoped that Steph would wake soon. He flew the lonely flight back. His dad and Gordon greeted him.

"Hey Gords, dad. Look what I found." Exclaimed Scott. He pulled something out of his jacket. He was holding a gold medal and DVD.

"Is that Stephs gold medal?" Gordon inquired.

"Yes. It was on her bedside table. I thought it might cheer everyone up."

"That was a brilliant idea Scott. Lets see if the DVD still works now. You boys should watch. It is quite amazing." Jeff said, knowing that they haven't seen Stephanie's Olympic victory. She had raced Gordon though, giving him a 25-meter head start at one stage, but she still beat him . The three of them headed up to Jeff's office. Scott placed the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. The DVD menu came up with Stephanie, with her medal, standing next to John, and both smiling. Gordon selected 'play all.'

It was opened with the Opening of the Olympic Games 2052. Although Stephanie was Australian-born, her family moved to America and she entered their Olympic team. The USA flag appeared and the speaker introduced them.

_"Now here comes the United States of America team for this year. They have a very talented young swimmer on their team. She is the youngest of all time to even make it to the games. Stephanie Hudgens is the girl to watch out for. Hudgens, aged 11, was told by her coach to trail for this years games. She has trained so much up to this point. In fact, her friend has to drag her out of the pool sometimes. Her friend has supported Hudgens although out her training and will most willingly help her through the Olympics. Many people are doubting that Hudgens will make it past the heats but only time will tell."_

The scene changed to the heats. The start list flashed across the screen.

**_Women's 100M Freestyle_**

**_Start list - Heat 7_**

**_1 SWE- Sarah SJOSTROM_**

**_2 JPN- Haruka UEDA_**

**_3 PHI- Jasmine AlKHADI_**

**_4 USA - Stephanie HUDGENS_**

**_5 GBR - Amy SMITH_**

**_6 AUS- Cate CAMPBELL_**

**_7 RUS- Veronika POPOVA_**

**_8 CAN- Julia WILKINSON_**

_"The final of our 7 heats today. This final heat contains Stephanie Hudgens, who by far has amazed us with the 2nd fastest entry time of 53.93 at the age of 11. We wish this young girl luck."_

_The room went silent when the whistle was blown. The swimmers took their positions. Stephanie hesitated for a second an she glanced over somewhere. She suddenly smiled and took her position on the diving board._

_"Take your mark."_

_"BEEP."_

_Stephanie drove into the water an trusted out her power._

_"Wow what a dive from Hudgens. She is now neck in neck with our fastest qualifier today Aikadi, in lane 3._

_We have in lane 1 Sarah Sjostrom, lane 2 Haruka Ueda, lane 3 Jasmine Aikhadi, lane 4 Stephanie Hudgens, lane 5 Amy Smith, lane 6 Cate Campbell, lane 7 Veronika Popova and in lane 8 Julia Wilkinson._

_Whoa! Look at Hudgens and Smith go. Merely 2 points of a second of Smith comes Hudgens. Hudgens got out pretty quickly, even more so after that beautiful tumble turn, butterfly kicks as she comes to the surface. My she has been taught well. Hudgens has caught up to Smith. This is going to be a tight finish. And Hudgens gets past Smith in the final 5 meters. Hudgens get first in this heat with a time of 53.17. Making this her personal best. Smith in second and Aikadi third."_

_The crowd went wild. Amy Smith swam under the rope and gave Stephanie a hug and word of congratulations. Stephanie had a beaming grin. She clambered out of the pool and waved to the crowd. Stephanie then headed on out of sight._

_"The final results are in folks. The 16 people - in no particular order - that have made it through to the semi finals are: Tang Yi, Melanie Schlanger, Jeanette Ottesen Gray, Arianna Vanderpool-Wallace, Aliaksandra Herasimenia, Ranomi Kromowidjojo, Francesca Halsall, Julia Wilkinson, Sarah Sjostrom, Haruka Ueda, Amy Smith, Britta Steffen, Femke Heemskerk, Cate Campbell and Stephanie Hudgens. Congratulations."_

_The crowd went wild. _The two Tracy brothers who were watching squealed with delight.

The semi finals start sheet filled the screen.

**_Women's 100M Freestyle_**

**_Start list - Semi-Final 2_**

**_1 GBR - Amy SMITH_**

**_2 CAN - Juila WILKINSON_**

**_3 NED - Ranomi KROMOWIDJOJO_**

**_4 CHN - TANG Yi_**

**_5 DEN - Jeanette OTTESEN GRAY_**

**_6 GBR - Francesca HALSALL_**

**_7 NED - Femke HEEMSKERK_**

**_8 USA - Stephanie HUDGENS_**

_One by one the swimmers headed out. Stephanie was the last swimmer out and looked as if she had been crying. She waved to the crowd and looked back over her shoulder. She must have seen something or someone special, because when she turned back she broke out in a big smile. She did a few quick stretches before taking off her tracksuit. She slid her googles down her face and completed her final stretches before the whistle blew. She stood up to the diving platform nervously. Satisfied that it was back far enough for her start she crouched to her diving position._

_"Take your marks."_

_"BEEP." The eight swimmers lunged from their spots and drove into the water. Most came up pretty quickly and were swimming away, but Stephanie was still finishing her dive in properly. When she finally broke the surface, the commentators were surprised._

_"And Hudgens in lane 8 has gone off to a fantastic start. A brilliant dive by her, bringing her right out to a length in front of the rest. Another brilliant tumble turn, giving her at least a five second time gap between herself and Kromowidjojo." The whole room went silent as they watched the race come to a close. Stephanie touched and was out of breath. A mere second later, Kromowidjojo touched her wall and caught her breath. Stephanie whispered something to the person who was standing at the end of her lane. They told the person next to them something before heading back to the change rooms._

_"And Stephanie Hudgens has done it again. Hang a sec. Interesting... I have just received news that Hudgens who seems to be doing remarkably well has done so, by nearly hitting her breaking point as an asthmatic. She deserves a round of applause. " Everyone in and out the pool cheered loudly as Steph slowly pulled herself out of the pool. A blonde haired figure appeared and got her towel an wrapped it around her. They administered 4 puffs of medication to Stephanie._

_"What a committed friend Hudgens has. This boy, the same age as herself has helped her though this Olympics and stayed by her side every step of the way."_

_Stephanie sat in one of the chairs and the blonde haired boy kneeled in front of her._

_"The final results are in. The 8 people that have made it to the Women's 100m finals this year are:_

_Stephanie Hudgens, Ranomi Kromowidjojo, Melanie Schlanger, Tang Yi, Jeanette Ottesen Gray, Francesca Halsall, Aliaksandra Herasimenia and Cate Campbell. Congratulations."_

The final starting list slid onto the screen.

**_Women's 100M Freestyle_**

**_Start list - Final_**

**_1 BLR - Aliaksandra HERASIMENIA_**

**_2 DEN - Jeanette OTTESEN GRAY_**

**_3 USA - Stephanie HUDGENS_**

**_4 NED - Ranomi KROMOWIDJOJO_**

**_5 AUS - Melanie SCHLANGER_**

**_6 CHN - TANG Yi_**

**_7 GBR - Francesca HALSALL_**

**_8 AUS - Cate CAMPBELL_**

_As the commentator read out the names each competitor came out. "Let me introduce you to our Women 100m finalists. Aliaksandra Herasimenia in lane one. Jeanette Ottesen Gray for Denmark in lane 2. Stephanie Hudgens for the United States of America in lane 3." She did not come out. A message flashed across the screen. "Sorry folks, unfortunately Stephanie has pulled out because of a pulled muscle injury and her asthma giving her troubles. In lane 4 we have Ranomi Kromowidjojo. From Australia in lane 5 Melanie Schlanger. In lane 6 Tang Yi. Lane 7 Francesca Halsall from Great Britain. Last but not least Cate Campbell."_

Gordon and Scott looked slightly confused. Jeff smiled knowing what was about to happen.

_The athletes stretched and prepared for the race ahead. The whistle blew. They boarded their assigned diving blocks. "Take your marks,"_

_Just as the commentator was about to hit the buzzer another message flashed across the screen. "Stand down." Some swimmers completed a practice dive. Others just got off the blocks slightly confused. "Stephanie Hudgens will be joining us, determined not to give up. Come out now Stephanie Hudgens and friend."_

_Stephanie emerged with a tear strained face. John was by her side, taking the strain off her injured leg. The whole crowd clapped and it brought a smile to Stephanie's face. When they reached her block, he whispered something to her and took her jacket and shoes. She did a few non-straining stretches. She then took up her position carefully on the diving block._

_"Restart." Everyone else boarded their blocks. "Take your marks,"_

_"BEEP," Everyone drove into the crystal clear water. Stephanie swum one stroke after another, getting faster and faster. She was only a few seconds behind the swimmer in front of her. She grimaced and pushed on. "Hudgens is gaining back. She is gaining back." The crowd watched in complete silence as they watched the girl overtake all everyone. She reached the 50-meter mark with only one person left to over take. She swum even faster and all of a sudden she was hit with a rush of energy. She touched the wall in front of her pooped. The crowd stood to their feet and cheered. Stephanie had just set a new world and Olympic record. She completed the 100 m in 50 seconds flat. All the other girls touched the wall and turned to the young girl with happy expressions. The crowd stood to their feet, not caring what country the young girl had come from and cheered loudly._

_John came up to the side. The camera zoomed in on to his face and everyone immediately realized who he was. "Stephanie. Turn around and look at the screen." She slowly turned and looked at the screen._

_1st - Stephanie HUDGENS WR 50.00 OR 50.00_

_Her mouth dropped. She turned back to John. "Me. I came first."_

_"Yes you did. You get the gold medal."_

_"Oh my god. I am getting a gold medal!"_

_All the swimmers came into her lane and congratulated her. They made their way out of the pool. She looked up at John. "John? I could use a little help."_

_"Sure thing." John grabbed onto her arms. "One. Two. Three." He pulled her out of the water. Stephanie gave a triumphant wave to the crowd before collapsing in a chair at the side of the pool, which John helped her to._

_"Thanks John you're the best. If you weren't here I wouldn't have come first." She gave him a wet hug, which he returned. A series of "Aww!" Came from the crowd._

_"Come on Steph, let's go and do a warm down in the pool out the back."_

_"Alright." She slipped her arm over his shoulders and he slipped one around her waist. As they made their way out, the crowd gave another big round of applause._

Gordon, Scott and Jeff gave their own round of applause. The screen changed again. It was the award ceremony.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to a very special award ceremony of the Women's 100m freestyle." The audience clapped in cheered as the top 3 walked out in their tracksuits. Each one had a family member or friend accompanying them. In Stephanie's case, she had both John and Lucy helping her out. It brought tears to Jeff's eyes. They came to stop behind the platforms. Lucy walked off to the side with the other parents, leaving John by her side. She was still in a bit of pain, fearing that she had over strained her muscles._

_"In third place, from the republic of China we have Tang Yi," she stepped up on the platform. She was given her medal as the crowd clapped._

_"In second place today, from Australia, Cate Campbell." Cate stepped up to the 2nd place platform and gave a small wave to the crowd before she was presented with her medal._

_"And in First place. We have a very young girl who has made it here on her first Olympics and the age of 11. She nearly gave up her hope but after some convincing from her friend, she changed her mind. She broke the Olympic record and the world record. From the United States of America, put your hands together for Stephanie Hudgens." The crowd roared with excitement. Stephanie glanced up at John with a hopeful smile._

_He smiled knowing what she needed and picked her up by the waist and placing her on the highest platform. When she was steady, he stepped down and allowed her to collect her medal. She waved to the crowd with a beaming smile on her face. She was presented with 3 more awards, which Lucy came over and grabbed for her._

_"There is just one more award that we, the committee, would like to give out. There is a young man in here today that needs to be recognized of his efforts. Now, as you saw today, Stephanie had been going through some tough times. Her friend helped her and kept urging her to go on. He even convinced her to renter the finals. We are giving this young man his very own special medal. Would John Tracy please step up beside Miss Hudgens."_

_John blushed slightly, as he stood beside Stephanie. He received a unusual shaped medal that clearly meant a lot to him. There were three outer circles, of bronze sliver and gold. In the middle was a picture of him and Stephanie in the pool, leaning on the side. It brought tears to his eyes. The crowd cheered again. John wrapped an arm around Stephanie and waved to the crowd. Stephanie placed her arm around his shoulders and waving at the crowd with her free hand. They both were grinning like Cheshire cats. They both made their way off stage._

"Wow." Gordon whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Lets go and see them. I wonder if Stephanie is awake yet." Scott suggested.

"Good idea Scooter." Jeff agreed. "Oh wait a second, Jay is calling me."

"Jeff, I have some good news,"

"Really? What is it."

"I can say that Stephanie..."

* * *

Stephanie was dreaming of wonderful things in her unconscious state. She encountered a familiar figure in a pure white room.

_"Lucille? Lucille Tracy?"_

_"Yes Stephanie darling. It's me. Call me Lucy please." She hugged her boyfriend's mother._

_"Have I passed away Lucy?" Stephanie whispered._

_"No darling. You are just dreaming. I am here to tell you not to give up. John needs you more than ever."_

_"I am trying Lucy. But it's just not working. I can't make myself wake up." Stephanie said and began to cry." I need John back Lucy. I can't live without him weather I am alive or dead."_

_"There, there poor girl. Come with me I shall show some things. Take my hand." Stephanie took her hand and Lucy wiped away her tears._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I am going to show you what would happen if you didn't wake up."_

_Lucy took Stephanie to John's bedroom__**.**_

_**He was laying on his bed, hugging his pillow, and balling his eyes out. Every now and again he would look down to his hand and look at his special medal. "Why Stephanie Why? Why did I love you so much that it is so hard to let you go." John whispered.**_

_"He hasn't left his room for weeks Stephanie. Kyrano brings him food and drink, but he won't come out. This is what he was like after formal too." Lucy whispered._

_"Lucy take me away. I can't bear to see John like this. Please."_

_"Of course my darling." They reappeared in the white room._

_"What would it be like if I did wake up Lucy?"_

_"Would you like me to show you?"_

_"Yes please. If you don't mind."_

_"Of course." She took her hand again. They reappeared on Thunderbird 3._

_"What are we doing on Thunderbird 3?"_

_"Just watch for a moment."_

**_"Thunderbird 3 to space station. Ready for boarding tube." Virgil said._**

**_"FAB. You're a little early. Everything alright?"_**

**_"Oh yes. Just have some special cargo aboard." Virgil replied, looking over at Stephanie, smiling. "Locked on. Boarding now." They disappeared up the boarding tube._**

_"Come on Steph. Follow them up the boarding tube. I'm right behind you." Lucy whispered._

_"Ok Lucy."_

_ She emerged to see a very surprised and happy John._

**_"What are you doing here Angel?"_**

**_"I thought I would come and visit the other lady in your life." Stephanie replied._**

**_"Thanks Virge. Your the best." John exclaimed giving his brother a one armed hug._**

**_"No problem John. You do a lot for me so I am returning the favor. Well, I better start unpacking. See you in a few." Virgil said heading off towards the sleeping quarters._**

**_"I have missed you so much John." Stephanie said hugging him._**

**_"I missed you so much more." John said. He lowered his head and kissed her. He then took her hand and showed her around Thunderbird 5. They finished up star gazing out of the window._**

**_"Wow we John I love your space station."_**

**_"Me too," he moved and kissed her again. "Hang on a sec would you."_**

**_"Of course. I'll be here."_**

_"Let's go Steph, I will show you what John is like now."_

_"Alright." They flew back in time and were now floating above Stephanie's bed in sickbay. _

_**John had just walked over to her bed and kissed her ever so pale cheek. He clasped her hand in his. **__Stephanie saw tears tumble down his cheeks and she felt so guilty.__** He buried his head on the mattress with a renowned sigh.**_

_"Squeeze his hand before he falls asleep." Lucy whispered. Stephanie closed her left hand slowly. _

_**Stephanie's hand began to tighten around Johns. John cried himself to sleep.**_

_"Oh Lucy, how do I wake up?"_

_"Think of John. Think of how much he loves you. Think of how much you love him."_

_"Ok Lucy thank you. I will miss you." Stephanie said giving her a hug._

_"You will see me in many more of your dreams to come Stephanie, but right now remember I love you just as if you were my own daughter. Good-bye Stephanie. Take care of John and the others. Watch over Alan and TinTin for me too."_

_"I will Lucy. Bye. And thanks." Stephanie said as Lucy faded away. She began to focus on John and he was all she could think of._

* * *

A few hours later, Jay walked back into the room and smiled at Alan and TinTin. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Alan carefully. He then wandered over to John who was snoozing beside Stephanie. He began to run a check over her when her eyes flickered. "Stephanie, can you open your eyes for me?" Stephanie did what she was asked and gazed into the mans eyes. "Hi there. My name is Jay Brown. Now lets get that tube out of your mouth. But first things first, look at this."

He moved back and she caught glimpse of John beside her. She ran her fingers though his hair a few times and it brought tears to her eyes. Jay watched her monitors for a few minutes.

"You ready to get this out of your mouth Stephanie." She nodded ever so slightly. "Ok on the count of three I want you to blow out as hard as you can for me. Ready. 1... 2... 3." Stephanie blew out weakly and Jay pulled out the tube quickly. She began coughing so Jay quickly placed an oxygen mask over her. He was relieved to see that she was able to breathe on her own. He finished his check over Stephanie and let her sit up to a forty-five degree angle. She looked over at Virgil, then over at Alan and TinTin. She smiled softly. She stroked John's hair softly. Jay smiled and gently moved John's head onto her lap so she could stroke his hair easier. She smiled gratefully at him. She stroked John's cheek as he began to stir.

"Mmm..." John opened his orbs and gazed up at the figure in front of him. "Stephie?" She smiled ever so slightly. "I have missed you so much." She wanted to smile back, but the drugs in her system were jiggling about in her stomach making her grimace. John noticed that she paled slightly. He got a bucket and eased off her oxygen mask. He rolled her head on its side gently, just in time for her to vomit violently into the bucket. John felt so sorry for her and wished he could make it better. Jay headed over.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"She just vomited Jay." John said a he rubbed Stephs back soothingly. She finally rolled back and paled even further.

"It must be the drugs messing with her body. I'll take that from you John." Jay took the bucket away and put a clean one next to the bed. John grabbed a disposable cloth and wiped Stephanie's mouth. He then slid the oxygen mask back over her face. She smiled weakly. John stroked her hand.

"I'm glad you are finally wake Stephie."

"How's ma bird," grumbled someone from the other bed. Their honey-brunt eyes opened and danced around the room. They were lying on their side and they spotted Stephanie pretty quickly. "Steph. It's good to see you awake," Virgil said. He yawned.

"Afternoon Virge. Stay awake for me this time ok." Jay asked

"I will try my best."

"I will call your dad and tell him the good news." Jay walked into the office again to call Jeff.

Stephanie tapped John. She gazed up at him with a worried expression. She was unable to say anything, but he could tell she was about to throw up. He quickly picked up the bucket and took her oxygen mask off. She turned and vomited again in the bucket. John rubbed her back and Virgil watched her worriedly. "Are you alright now Stephie?" John asked. She nodded her head and was exhausted.

"Is she alright John?" Virgil asked as John replaced the bucket and grabbed another cloth.

"The drugs are messing with her body Virge." John explained whilst wiping her mouth.

The infirmary doors swung open and 3 tallish figures appeared. Virgil turned to them and indicated them to be quiet and gestured the sleeping forms of Alan and TinTin. They nodded. Jeff went over to Stephanie and was talking to her softly. He regarded her as his own daughter, as her parents had passed away. Scott and Gordon wandered over to Virgil.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." Gordon said sarcastically.

"Hey. I can't help it if I sleep a drug induced sleep." Virgil replied.

"How is Steph?" Scott asked.

"Well she was awake when I woke just now, so I don't know exactly when she woke, but the drugs are messing with her body."

"Oh no. Poor Steph." Gordon whispered.

Scott walked over to John and handed him her medal and DVD. John went back to her side and showed her the medal. She grinned and John put it on the mattress beside her. She ran her fingers over it a few times. Scott wandered back to Gordon and Virgil.

They looked over at Steph again. She looked extremely pale and had an arm resting on her forehead. Her oxygen mask took up most of her face and John was stoking her broken arm. All of a sudden, she tugged on John as a familiar sensation bubbled up inside of her. John responded immediately to her action and with taking her oxygen mask off and rolling her head to the side, she threw up in the bucket. All the Tracy's winced in sympathy for the poor girl. She stayed over the bucket for a few minutes.

"You finished now Steph?" John asked. She nodded and subsequently ran out of energy. John wiped her mouth and replaced the oxygen mask. Jeff disposed of the bucket and got a clean one.

"Get some rest Stephanie." Jay said as he entered the room. She nodded and let her eyes slid close. John ran his fingers through her hair. "It is better if she sleeps, then she won't vomit every two minutes and she won't be in pain. I can't give her any drugs to relieve her of pain right now, as she has too much in her system now. I don't want to poison her. I am sorry."

"Poor Steph." Jeff whispered. John looked as of he was to burst into tears. "Come here John." Jeff said opening his arms out to him. John collapsed into his father's arms and cried on his shoulder. Jeff was content to soothe his son as this was a rare moment for both of them. He held him close, rubbing his back in smooth circles.

Gordon, Scott and Virgil watched as their brother broke down before them. They hated to see any of their brothers like this. It was a hard time for them, but a harder time for John. The love of his life was lying on a bed in the sick bay, and even worse, she was dosed up on drugs, not able to be released from any pain. No one could begin to imagine what was going through John's head nor what he was feeling right now.

"Shhh Johnny. Everything will be alright." John finally calmed down and pulled back from is father.

"Err. Thanks dad." John said before someone tapped him. He turned back to Stephanie and leant over her face. She smiled slightly, opened her eyes and stroked John's cheek, wiping his tears away. John caressed her own cheek smiling. He kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear. She nodded ever so slightly and cupped his cheek. John placed his warm hand over the top of hers and spoke to her softly.

Jeff stepped back from the bed and wandered over to Virgil. They watched the pair interact and they would all admit that John and Steph were pretty cute together. "You ok Virgil?"

"Yeah dad I am fine. I feel much better now." Jeff ruffled his middle sons hair and a kiss on his forehead, who smiled up at him in response. Jeff did the same with his other two boys and patting them on their backs. He then headed over to TinTins beside and smiled softly. He ran a hand through Alan's hair and then placed a kiss on the mop of blonde hair.

Through this action, Alan woke up. "Mmm-TinTin-Mmm." He sat up. "Dad?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh."

TinTin awoke. "Mm Alan?"

"I'm right here."

"Now, would you like to watch Stephanie's Olympic Victory?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," said Virgil, Alan and TinTin. John and Stephanie just smiled.

"Gordon and Scott, because you have seen it already, can you go run the repairs on Thunderbird two for Virgil?"

"FAB, lets go Gords." Scott said dragging Gordon out of the room.

Jeff loaded the DVD and pressed play. The DVD menu came up with Stephanie, with her medal, standing next to John, both were smiling. He hit the play button before heading into the office to speak with Jay.

TinTin was in the bed next to the window, so Alan turned her bed slightly so she could see the screen better. Virgil lay in the middle bed, and Stephanie lay on the far side. They all watched in awe of Stephanie's amazing journey. She had tears of joy running down her face and John wiped them away, sometimes a few of his own tumbled down his cheeks. When the finals starting list came up, a plane could be heard. Alan looked out the window and his eyes widened as a missile flew towards them.

"MISSILE! TAKE COVER!" Alan jumped over TinTin and as she didn't have any lines in her, pulled her off the bed and underneath him. Virgil got off his bed and moved towards the door. Stephanie was unable to move and John wasn't going to leave her there, so he scrambled on top of her, being mindful of the wires. She was scared she clutched onto her medal tightly.

The missile flew through the window seconds later. The glass shattered. BOOM! It exploded where Virgil's bed was. Lucky he wasn't on it. A fire broke out and the girls screamed. The boys, however didn't seem to make a response. The fire died down quickly. Silence filled the infirmary and no movement was made.

* * *

_What has happened in the infirmary? Are they all still alive? _

__Sorry to leave it at a big cliff hanger, but I had to end it somewhere. Hope you enjoyed it! I wrote a special christmas story of my favourite boys in blue, and I will post on Christmas day - hopefully. I say Merry Christmas to you all and I wish all the best for your future.

And Thanks to JoTracy123, who once again helped me with a few points in this chapter.

~Littlemissthunderbird.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys:) I haven't posted in a little while. I have been flat out with school.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the boys or TinTin. I only claim Stephanie._

* * *

"Alan? Alan, where are you?" TinTin called scrambling through the rubble.

"Over here," he coughed. He lay 30 centimetres from where the bomb exploded. Everyone who was not in the room came rushing in. Gordon stood close by watching TinTin and Alan.

"Are you alright?" She asked appearing over the top of Alan's head.

"No. I don't know if I'll pull through. Look... I have a confession... I'm in love with you." He said as he reached up and cupped he cheek. TinTin had tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Alan. You will pull through. I know you will." She said putting her hand over his.

"I can't be sure. I love you TinTin and I'm sorry." He said. His eyes slid shut. Gordon came over followed by Jay.

"No Alan! NO!" TinTin yelled. She broke down in tears. Gordon picked her up and took her up to the lounge. Jay began CPR.

Stephanie had fallen onto the floor from the explosion. All the tubes and wires that were connected to her body had been ripped out.

"Stephanie are you alight?" Jeff asked. She nodded. John was nowhere to been seen.

"John." She whispered weakly.

"I'm right here Angel." He said. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm underneath you." She clutched onto his hands.

"Virge?" Scott called.

"Scott..." called a weak voice.

"Virgil! Let's get you out of here." Scott lifted him up and they went to the lounge. Neither one noticed their youngest brother fighting for his life.

"Jeff. Can you get John and Stephanie up to the lounge ASAP? Stephanie needs an oxygen mask and some buckets. Make sure she is able to lie down." Jay said.

"Sure. Will you look after Alan?"

"Yes." Jeff, Stephanie and John left the room. None of them noticed Alan either.

"Come on Alan. Don't die on me." Jay mumbled. He did mouth to mouth. He pumped Alan's chest. After repeating these actions for a few minutes, Alan began to breathe again. He groaned and opened his eyes. Jay placed an oxygen mask over his face. Jay checked for injuries. "Oh my god."

Jay called Jeff via his watch. "Jeff. I want you to prepare Tracy one now. We need to get to a hospital quickly. Get Stephanie to lie on a bed at the back with John, sitting next to her. You fly. The other bed is for Alan. Get moving! There is not much time. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." Jeff's face turned white.

* * *

Jeff turned to all the conscious occupants in the room. "Right boys. Get down to Tracy one now. Gordon you take TinTin down, along with everyone's emergency bags. Scott, you take Virgil down. You will be the co-pilot. Set course for New York. John, sit beside one of the beds. I'll take Stephanie down. Jay will bring Alan. Let's go!"

"FAB." They all headed for the plane.

* * *

"Alan. You have got to stay with me buddy. Come on open your eyes."

"Jay..." Alan groaned.

"Do it for TinTin, your brothers your father."

"Ok." Alan mumbled. He was in a bad state. He had 2nd degree possibly 3rd degree burns, a broken leg, a fractured wrist, cracked ribs and most worryingly, Jay thought that he could have a punctured lung.

"TinTin loves me... I love her... I fight for her... My brothers love me... I love them... I fight for them... My father loves me... I love him... I fight for him... "Alan mumbled, desperate to stay conscious.

"That's the spirit Alan!" Jay said packing some medicine into a bag.

"TinTin loves me... I love her... I fight for her... My brothers love me... I love them... I fight for them... My father loves me... I love him... I fight for him..."

"Keep going Alan."

"TinTin loves me... I love her... I fight for her... My brothers love me... I love them... I fight for them... My father loves me... I love him... I fight for him..."

"Nice work Alan." Jay said picking Alan up. "We are going to the hospital now." Alan didn't answer. He only focused on keeping himself alive.

"TinTin loves me... I love her... I fight for her... My brothers love me... I love them... I fight for them... My father loves me... I love him... I fight for him... and Stephanie too. She loves me... I love her... and she is the sister... I never had."

They boarded the plane. Everyone was speechless when they saw Alan half alive in Jay's arms. TinTin buried her head in John's shirt. John was just content to comfort her.

"All set, let's go Jeff." Jay called. Alan was still mumbling the same things over and over to himself.

"Is he alright?" Gordon asked, turning to Jay. But Jay did not answer. "Jay?"

"To be honest Gordon, I don't know if young Alan will pull through. Only time will tell. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Virgil had fallen asleep across the front row of seats.

Stephanie tugged on John's shirt. "Are you going to be sick again?" She merely nodded. He picked up a bucket. She leant over it just in time. "Aww baby." John said rubbing her back.

"It's safe to unbuckle now." Jeff called. TinTin got up and stumbled to Alan's side.

"Alan." TinTin whispered. She cupped his cheeks.

"Tin... Tin..." he groaned, looking up into her orbs. His voice was slightly muffled by the oxygen mask. "I love... You... so much..."

"I love you too Alan."

"I fight... for you."

"I'll be here by your side, every step of the way." She replied. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Tin." He said, moving his good arm and wiping her tears away. "I need you to be... strong. Be strong... for me."

"I'll be strong. I promise."

"Let me see you smile." TinTin wasn't able to. "I'll have to dye my hair pink." She gave a slight smile. "That's better. You need a hug?"

"I'll be fine."

"Oh my God it hurts." Alan hissed. The pain relief had worn off and now, the pain was becoming unbearable. "It's getting harder to breathe."

"Come on Alan. Stay with me."

"TinTin... I love you so much... I am sorry... I leave before... we know each other..." He lost all consciousness.

"Nooo!" TinTin yelled. Stephanie and John were watching them. It brought tears to both their eyes.

Gordon was also watching the pair. A side of Gordon was shown, one no one had seen in a while. His big brother, over protective mode kicked in. He came and took TinTin in his arms. They walked back to his seat. She sat and cried herself to sleep in Gordon's arms.

Jay worked frantically to bring Alan back. He came back more quickly this time. His eyes opened and he turned his head to John.

"John..."

"Yes sprout?" John said coming to him.

"Look... after... Tin."

"I will. I promise on my life.

"Thanks." Alan closed his eyes. No one knew just how much pain he was in.

"Ahh." He hissed.

"It's going to be ok Alan. We will be there soon." Alan let out a ground breaking scream. Everyone winced in sympathy.

"Oh my god." He staggered.

"You will be ok." John said, running his hand through Alan's hair.

"No."

"Yes you will."

"Too... much... pain... Ahh!"

"John just watch Stephanie for me." Jay asked. John went back and sat with Stephanie.

"Alan, where does it hurt?"

"My chest... Ah!" Alan screamed again.

"Where else?"

"My leg... My back... My arm... and..." He moaned out.

"And what?"

"My..."

"What?" Alan's eyes closed. He has fallen into a safe but dangerous level of unconsciousness. If his health deteriorates within the next out, he enters the risk of dying.

"Jeff, what is our ETA?" Jay asked.

"30 minutes."

"Go to maximum speed. Alan's life depends on you."

"Prepare to go to maximum thrust. 3... 2... 1." Scott called. The aircraft sped off.

"Tracy one calling Airport Control New York." Jeff said.

"Tracy one. Receiving you at strength 2. Go ahead with code name T1." A male voice answered.

"T1. We have an emergency. We have just been involved in an accident, where my two sons and my two daughters were injured. We have to obtain maximum speed as one of our cases is critical. His life depends on time."

"We understand the situation sir and you are granted to proceed at maximum speed. After this call has terminated. Please contract New York hospital for permission to land on the roof, using T1 as your code.

"Thank you T1. Tracy one out."

"Tracy one calling New York Hospital. Code name T1."  
"T1. We have received your call. How can we help?"

"Requesting permission to land. We have just been involved in an accident. My two sons and two daughters have been injured. One of my son's lives has entered the critical zone. His life depends on time."

"T1. The information has been considered and granted. What is your ETA?"

"15 minutes."

"Please contact when you are 2 minutes away."

"Understood. T1 out."

"Right. Listen up. Gordon, you are to look after TinTin. When she has been taken in, come back and get everyone's overnight bags. John look after Steph. Jay look after Alan. Our story is that TinTin is my daughter and basically your sister. Stephanie and John are married. It's like this so you stay together. Scott, you will come back with me to the island to get Brains and Fermat from the satellite. We will clean up then come back with TinTins parents, who will be our cousins."

"Yes father." Gordon, Scott and John answered.

"Jay, you are our family friend."

"Sure."

"Scott you call Lady Penelope. We have to close IR for a while."

"Ok dad. Scott Tracy calling International Rescue England."

"Hello Scott. Lady Penelope speaking."

"We have a problem. International Rescue must close for an extended period of time."

"Oh my. I will send out messages to spread the word. What happened?"

"A missile crashed into the infirmary earlier this afternoon. Stephanie, Virgil and TinTin were already injured. During the accident John and Alan got injured. Alan's life is critical right now."

"Oh you poor things. Listen Scott. I am going to fly over to Tracy Island with Parker in FAB 1. We will help you clear the place."

"I cannot say any Lady Penelope."

"No. You can't. Keep me up to date with everything now."

"FAB."

"Hey Penny, I have a favour to ask." Jeff stated.

"Anything Jeff."

"I am going to put the boys plus Steph and TinTin into the hospital under your name. Is that alright?"

"You know that you do not need to ask Jeff. I want you to feel safe. Luckily very little amount of people knows me in New York.

"Thank you. Keep in touch."

"FAB. Lady Penelope out."

* * *

"This is T1 calling New York hospital."

"Come in T1."

"Our ETA is 1.5 minutes."

"Roger. How many of you are injured?"

"5."

"Sending up gurneys now. Land immediately."

"Roger that." Jeff and Scott landed Tracy one.

As soon as they touched down, nurses rushed out with gurneys. All the injured passengers had fallen asleep. Jay carried Alan off first and they rushed him to theatres. Jeff then brought out Stephanie and she too was rushed off to surgery. Scott carried Virgil to a gurney. He was taken away. Scott reboarded the plane and prepared for take-off. Gordon brought TinTin down and went back to get their bags. She was wheeled inside with Gordon not far behind. Lastly, Jeff brought John out and put him onto the final gurney.

"Excuse me sir, but before you leave, could you write the names of the patients and the one of the young man accompanying them. We will work them out."

"Why sure."

Jeff wrote:

_John G Creighton- Ward_

_Virgil G Creighton-Ward_

_TinTin K Creighton-Ward_

_Alan S Creighton-Ward_

_Stephanie J Creighton-Ward (John's wife)_

_Gordon C Creighton-Ward (Non-Patient)_

"Thank you sir." The man left. Jeff entered his plane. He and Scott took off and headed for Tracy Island.

"ETA one hour." Scott said.

"Thank you." They flew back in silence. Each were thinking about their injured family.

* * *

3 hours later...

Back inside the hospital room of New York, the 3 Tracy brothers were talking and waiting for news on Alan, when Stephanie was wheeled in next John. She had a tube down her throat again and other types of tubes sticking out from her body. She was extremely pale. John was staring at her with a worried expression. He was unable to take his eyes off her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently. As if she knew of his presence, her hand grasped around his. John found tears coming to his eyes.

Not long after, TinTin and Alan were brought in. Their beds were placed side by side. Using his good arm, semi-conscious Alan reached over and clasped TinTins hand, before the doctor sedated him. He had to be sedated or otherwise he would be in too much pain. TinTin was already asleep. Alan also had a tube down his throat and wires sticking out everywhere. Virgil noticed something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

"Gordon. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?"

"It's just that you're extremely quiet at the moment."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, earlier today, just before I took TinTin up to the lounge, Alan said something... It made me feel happy, but also sad."

"What did he say Gords?" John asked.

"He said to TinTin, 'I don't know if I'll pull through. Look, I have a confession... I'm in love with you.' and he reached up and cupped her cheek."

"Aww. I see."

All of a sudden, Alan's monitors went haywire. Doctors rushed into the room. John, Gordon and Virgil just watched in silence, hoping that the doctors would be able to save their youngest brother. TinTin and Stephanie were both still unconscious. The doctors had to rush Alan to surgery. He was holding onto his life by a thread. As the bed was rolled away, Alan's hand slipped from TinTins.

_'I wonder what is going to happen. I hope Alan pulls through this. If he died, I would most likely lock myself in my room and just paint or play my keyboard for days. Scott is the one I would worry for the most. He would think that he has failed his youngest brother. You know, some people don't realise how much they love a person until that person has passed away.'_ Virgil thought watching as Alan was rushed out.

'_I hope Alan is going to pull through. I don't think TinTin can live without him. I can't become the youngest again, especially when we are still young.'_

_'Alan saved TinTins life today. Again. That kid is amazing. I know, being a member of International Rescue means saving lives every day of your own. But, you see, most of time, I am stuck in outer space. I love it up there. It is so peaceful. There are times in life where I am just eager to get back to Earth with a passion and others where my brothers have to drag me off Thunderbird 5. Not literately though. Alan is thinking about being an astronaut. Following in dad's footsteps as I did. So, every now and again, Alan would come up with me for a rotation. I couldn't imagine not doing anything like that without him. He is just a kid. Not even in his teens yet. He has wild dreams of his life. I pray on my life that he survives this. If he does, he deserves a medal of honour.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Alan was wheeled back into the room. He had been put on life support.

"Are you Alan Creighton-Ward's brothers?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." All three brothers replied.

"I am sorry to say, but Alan's life has been put on the line. We have hooked him up to life support, and if he doesn't wake up within the next week..."

"You'll have to pull the plug?" Virgil said in a small whisper.

"Yes. Unfortunately we have to."

Gordon got up with tears running down his face and left the room.

"Am I well enough to go see if he is ok?" Virgil asked the doctor.

"Yes, but if you don't mind, could you use this walking frame just in case."

"Of course. Thank you."

"I'll call dad Virge." John said. This was one phone call that no one would want to make. Luckily, John has the pactience to deal and listen to these things. This is way he makes a valube member of International Rescue.

"Sure. Catch you later John." Virgil said as he left the room with the doctor.

Making sure no one was around, John pulled out his laptop and watch from the bag Gordon gave him.

He hid his watch behind his laptop screen. Doing this wouldn't make anyone suspicious of what he was doing.

"John Tracy, calling Jeff Tracy. Come in."

"Jeff Tracy here. How's everything going John?"

"Well. It is not good. What I am about to say is... There is no easy way of saying it."

"Okay."

"Alan was rushed back to surgery a few hours ago. He came back in just then. The doctor spoke with Virgil, Gordon and I. He said that Alan has been put on life support and that if he doesn't wake up in the next week... They will have to pull the plug."

"They will have to pull the plug... On my baby boy!" Jeff exclaimed unhappy.

"Dad. Don't give up hope. He can wake up anytime between now and then."

"I know. I'm just a bit shocked that's all."

"It's quite alright dad."

"How are Virgil, Gordon and you holding up?"

"I don't think Gordon took that information well. As soon as the doctor said that, he ran out of the room crying. Virgil went out to see if he is ok. How is everything over there?"

"Scott has just gone to get Brains and Fermat. We have nearly finished clearing out the damage. Then we will set up a temperory wall for the infirmary."

"Ok dad." John seemed extremely calm to Jeff.

"John?"

"Yes dad?"

"Are you alright? You seem extremely calm."

"I will be fine dad. It breaks me inside to hear that my youngest brother could die at such a young age. I am just keeping a cool head, like I do every day for your business. I am going to stay strong for my brothers. Every single one of them will crumble at some point."

"This is why you are good at your job John. But who will you turn to John?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that. Is Lady Penelope around?"

"Yes. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Could it be alone though? I have something to ask her."

"Of course John. She is right here."

"Hello John." Lady Penelope said with her soft, English accent.

"Hey Lady P."

"What did you want to talk to me about John?"

"Well, you heard what I said before about Alan?"

"Yes."

"Alan and TinTin are in love with each other. It was pretty obvious before, but just today they admitted it to each other..."

"That's cute. But I don't see you point John."

"Well, I don't know how well TinTin is going to cope if Alan passes. She is going to need support from someone. Could you do that for me? I have promised Alan on my life that I would look after TinTin."

"Of course I can John. I see where you are coming from."

"Thanks Lady P."

* * *

"Gordon. Gordon are you alight?" Virgil called.

"Yeah. I am fine." Gordon said, not even turing to him.

"No. You're not. What's wrong?" Virgil said sitting next to him.

"I... Alan... I don't think I could live without Alan. He's my brother. My best friend." Gordon whispered shakily, looking at Virgil with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Hey. It's ok Gordon. Come here." Virgil said opening his arms towards Gordon. Gordon hugged his brother tightly. He immediately broke and poured out all his pain and worry on Virgil's shoulder. "Shush. You're going to be alright."

After a few minutes, Gordon pulled back. "Thanks Virgil." He said wiping his tears away.

"What are brothers for? Let's head back and see how everything is."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry it has taken me a while to update. School has been flat out this term. Read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ I do not own the brave boys in blue._

* * *

2 days had passed since they all arrived at the hospital. There had been no change in Alan's condition. Virgil had been discharged and was told to stay home for a few days. Scott came back from base to pick him up. They were still trying to work out who fired the missile as well as cleaning up the place. John wasn't going to be discharged for another few days because of his cracked ribs. Stephanie was yet to wake up as well, but the doctor did mention that it could be a few days before she wakes up, as the drugs are being washed out of her body, and she would be in a lot of pain. TinTin was also to stay in for a few more days, as she too had been drugged, but not as badly as Steph. Gordon was still with them, and when everyone was asleep, he would go to Alan and talk to him.

"Hey Al. I know you can't talk and you probably won't hear me. You need to wake up soon buddy. I don't think I could do any more pranks because you're my partner in crime. I can't live without you buddy, so please wake up soon." Gordon was almost in tears. John had awoken as was listening to Gordon.

"I know I haven't been the greatest brother over the past few years, and I have probably annoyed you the most out of anyone. I am truly sorry... So you finally admit it hey? You actually admitted to TinTin that you are in love with her. I don't think I can tease you two about that anymore, because of the way you told her. I was there watching you Al, and it brought tears to my eyes you know? I can see in you, that you have the characteristics of a big brother overprotective mode in you Al. You were so calm about the whole ordeal. So, you need to wake up for TinTin sprout. She is going to be devastated if you don't make it. Heck, I think I would just fall apart and I won't be my usual self. Wake up for me Al. Please." Gordon put his head on the bed and cried softly to himself. John listened to Gordon and was actually shocked about what came out of his mouth. He never imagined life without Gordon's jokes or pranks that he pulls all the time. John saw Gordon crying to himself.

"Psst Gordon." Gordon looked over at John with tear strained cheeks. "Come here buddy." Gordon walked over. John shuffled over in his bed so Gordon could sit there. Gordon came and sat beside him. John wrapped his arms around his brother as poor Gordon cried his heart out on his shoulder. "Shush buddy. It's going to be alright."

Gordon sat gathered in Johns arms for a few hours. He fell asleep. John was unable to do anything. He would have to wait until Gordon woke up. But John did not mind. It was a good bonding moment between the two brothers.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jeff and Scott came to visit. Lady Penelope was back on the island looking after Virgil. When they walked into the room, they saw that John was already awake and Gordon was fast asleep in his arms.

"What's up with Gordon?" Scott whispered.

"He's not coping with Alan. He was in tears last night. I watched as he talked to Alan. It is heart-breaking to have seen our practical joker so broken inside."

"How are you feeling John?" Jeff asked.

"A little sore. Could you somehow move Gordon please?"

"Of course."

Jeff gently moved Gordon off of John. "Ah. Thanks."

"How is Stephanie going?" Scott asked.

"The doctors say it could be a few days before she wakes up. They are still cleaning out all the drugs that were put into her system."

"What about TinTin?"

"She should wake up either today or tomorrow. After she wakes up she will be able to be discharged and go home for a few days."

"What about yourself?"

"I have to stay in for another couple of days because of my cracked ribs. But I don't mind. As long as Stephanie is ok, then I will be."

A nurse walked into the room. "Good morning John. How are you feeling today?"

"I am fine thank you miss."

"It's time for you check-up."

"Yes miss."

"Hello Mr Tracy."

"Hello. Thank you for all your help."

"Just doing my job Mr Tracy." The nurse spent about 20 minutes checking over John.

"I think you can check out of hospital today John. All of your results are perfect."  
"Thank you."

* * *

Gordon woke and saw Scott sitting by his side. "Hey buddy."

"Scott? When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. John has been taken home with dad."  
"How is Alan?"

"Still no change unfortunately. Do you want to go get some food?"

"No." He got up and went to Alan's side.

"I am going to go out for a bit."

"Ok Scott."

Scott returned half an hour later with some hot food and warm drinks in his hand. "Here you go Gords. You need to eat. We don't want you in hospital too. I bought your favourite." Gordon gave in and ate the food Scott brought him.

"Thanks Scott."

"Dad will be back tonight to take you home."

"But I don't want to go home."  
"Why?"

"It's just… well… I don't want to leave my little brother – my best friend here." He whispered in tears.

"Aw Gordon. Alan will be fine."

"But you can't promise me that he will be."  
"No." Scott gathered him in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "I am sorry. Go home with dad and rest. I'll watch over Alan."

Gordon ended up traveling back with Jeff that night.

* * *

**(Alan POV)**

There is a strange light up ahead. I am curious. I walk towards it and I appear in a white room with white clothes on. "Alan." Someone said. I turned and gasped.

"Mum!" A figure came up beside them in a white flowing dress. "Stephanie!"

"Mrs Tracy, Alan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you back."

"You cannot leave you brothers or TinTin. You must fight for them."  
"But I cannot the burden is too much."

"I will always be with you. I have protected TinTin's life with the power of my spirit. You must go back."  
"I want to be with you."  
"Too leave all those who love you? You brothers will not live if you die Alan."

"My body is broken. It is my end"  
"What is broken can be repaired. This is not your end little one. This is only your beginning."  
"I cannot return."  
"Your brothers are begging you too. You must Alan."  
"What will happen if I don't go back?"

"International rescue will stay closed forever. Your father will become so engrossed into his work; He will take a break for 5 minutes and will work late into the night. He will be mourning for the loss of his youngest. He will believe he had done everything wrong in his life. TinTin will lock herself in her room and stare at a picture of you all day. She will be heart-broken. Scott will leave home and he will never return. He will become a homeless person on the street. He has lost all hope in his life because the one thing that kept him going was you. John will go up to his space station and he will refuse to come down. Food will still be sent up to him every month. He will feel as if he has failed you and he will give in to depression. Virgil will become anti-social and he will never leave his bedroom. He will play sad songs and paint paintings full of evil. He will believe he never paid enough attention to his little brother. Gordon will be hit the hardest of them all. He will sit in your room and cry all day. He will stop eating and give in to depression. He will only sleep for 5 minutes once a week. He will be broken and will never be repaired."

"No. I don't want that to happen to them."

"Go back to them and their futures will be quite different."

"What must I do?"

"You will have to travel down the corridor you came up. Follow Stephanie. Don't run, don't stop. Your life is on the edge."

"Good bye mum." I whispered.

"Goodbye my son." She faded away. I turned and began to walk behind Stephanie and back where I came from. I did not run and I did not stop.

* * *

"TinTin? Could you open your eyes for me? I am Dr McSwan." Her eyes opened slowly. "Hi there TinTin."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital." All her memory of the explosion came flooding back to her.

"Where is Alan? Is he alright?" She asked as the doctor helped her sit up.

"Just to your left." She looked over and gasped. He had lots of tubing sticking out of his body.

"Alan…" She whispered. Her voice was full of sadness. She noticed the life support machine. "How long does he have left?"

"12 hours."

"Oh.

"I am sorry."

"Can I please get up and sit by him? He is a very close friend of mine."

"Of course." The doctor helped her into the chair beside Alan. "I will come and check on you in an hour or so."

"Thank you." The doctor left the room quietly. TinTin entwined her hand with Alan's.

"Alan? Why did you do that? You know I am going to feel guilty about this. You are in this state because of me. I was the one who you saved only to be hurt worse yourself. Alan come back to me. I can't live without your smile or your voice or your cheekiness. I should be the one on the bed not you. You deserve to live with your family. They will be broken without you. Life will never be the same if you go. I hope you can hear me but I know you may not. I love you so much Alan you're my best friend! I wish we could swap places."

Virgil walked into the room as the doctor walked out. He watched as TinTin spoke to Alan softly. She was in tears by the time she had finished speaking. Virgil went to her and brought her into a hug. "TinTin, Alan would not want you to weep over him like this. He wouldn't want you to swap places with him. He would want you to remember him as the one who sacrificed his life to save. He loves you TinTin and wants you to be happy."

"But how can I Virgil?"

"We will all help you through." After a few moments of silence, TinTin spoke up again.

"What of Stephanie? Is she ok?"

"I fear for her life and Johns. She is yet to wake up."

* * *

Stephanie gasped in shock and opened her eyes. "Steph!?" She turned her head slightly to see John at her side clutching her hand. "You're awake. Don't try to breathe as you have a tube down your throat." He said leaning over her face. She nodded and placed a hand on Johns cheek. He kissed her forehead. "I'll call the doctor in."

The doctor came and ran a few tests. "Let's get that tube out of your throat." She nodded. He pulled out the tube and quickly placed an oxygen mask over her face. "Would you like to sit up know?"

"Yes." She whispered. As her bed rose, she spotted Alan on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened in shock. John noticed this.

"Alan was hurt in saving TinTin's life remember? His life is on the edge." She spotted his life support machines very quickly.

"How long?" She whispered. It was still hard for her to talk and she hoped John understand what she meant. Fortunately he did.

"He has less than one hour to live." John said sadly. She felt tears coming to her eyes and her cupped John's cheek.

* * *

"I am sorry Mr Tracy, but it is time." The doctor said to Jeff who was saying his final good-bye to his youngest son.

"Yes doctor. Thank you for all you have done in trying to save my son's life."

"If you could just step outside." Jeff left the room with his other sons in tow. Stephanie still remained in her weak form on her hospital bed, so John stayed with her.

The doctor ran the final tests and was aware of the two people in the room watching him. He turned to them. "I am sorry, but he has made no response." John nodded and pulled Stephanie's head to his chest in seeing the tears that ran down her face. He shed a few of his own and he comforted his girlfriend.

The doctor looked at them and felt sorry for them. He knew this family had lost their mother and now they are going to lose their youngest sibling. He knew of their strong bonds and how they looked after each other. This was going to affect them more than anyone could have imagined.

The doctor turned back around and sighed. He turned off the life support machine. Alan was now dead. The doctor pulled out all the tubes that ran from the small body. He took them machine and walked to John who was staring at his brother's body. "I am sorry for your loss." He walked out into the hall and he said the same to those outside. Gordon fled the room and Scott followed him out. Jeff hung his head and Virgil stared into space.

Alan's body was taken to another part of the hospital. Gordon travelled with him to say his final good-bye. The doctor knew of Gordon's bond with his sibling and after speaking with his father took Gordon with him. They arrived in the morgue. "I will give you a few minutes to say your farewell. After that I advise that you return to your family." Gordon nodded.

"Alan. I will miss you so much. You're my little brother, my best friend!" He turned away. "How could you do this to me little brother? Why did you give up?!"

Gordon had tears running down his face. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned and screamed.

* * *

*Hides behind laptop incase object is thrown*

Poor Alan. The Tracy family has been ripped apart. But the one question remains... Why did Gordon scream?

Review to find out!


	8. Chapter 7

Helloooo! Hope everyone is well. I've been extremely busy with school and assignments, with gave me little time to write! It's a long while.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Thunderbirds._

Enjoy!

* * *

It took them a few days to clean up the infirmary. "We've done a good job getting rid of all the unwanted mess." Kyrano said to his wife.  
"Yes. Now Mr Tracy said that they were bringing TinTin back this afternoon. We should prepare for her homecoming. She isn't going to be very happy about Alan passing you know. They don't think he's going to wake up."

"I know." Kyrano took his wife's hand and they walked up to the kitchen to meet Lady Penelope and Parker for lunch.

* * *

Gordon had tears running down his face. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned and screamed.

"Alan! What the hell! You're dead."  
Alan sat on the bed carefully as to not cause him any pain.  
"Not any more"  
"But but you're brain dead!"  
"Mum brought me back Gordon."

The doctor walked back in to find a perfectly alive Alan sitting upright and talking.  
"Am I seeing things?"  
"No." Gordon replied. "He's alive."  
"Sweet mother of Eru!" The doctor sorted Alan out checking him over and finding he was very much alive. "How is this possible!?"  
"My mother guided me out of a place where I didn't belong."  
"Come we must fix you up. Gordon head back to you family."

* * *

Gordon arrived back in the waiting room where the rest of his family - minus John and Stephanie were waiting for him. His face was full of shock as he sat down.  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.  
"He's... He's..."  
"It's okay Gordon. Alan wouldn't have wanted you to weep." Gordon shook his head.  
"What's the matter then."?  
"Alan's alive."

The doctor walked in."Mr Tracy. I'm glad to inform you that your son Alan has a steady pulse and is in a private room being patched up. "

Everyone's mouths hung open and Gordon whispered one word. "Mum."

"How is my son alive when you proclaimed him brain dead."?  
"This we cannot answer, but Alan said he was guided out of a place where he didn't belong by his mother."  
Jeff nodded and all of his sons smiled happily.  
"When will we be able to see him?"  
"In a few hours." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

"We should call Lady P and TinTin... and Ohana and Kyrano... and Brains and Fermat for that matter. They will be thrilled." Scott suggested.

* * *

**_A few hours later._**

Alan was wheeled back into the room where Stephanie and John were both asleep. Both had a sleepless night the previous night and had no clue what was going on. Alan's bed was place opposite Stephanie's. His leg had been replastered in light blue cast.

"Would you like to see your brothers and father?" The nurse asked.  
"As much as I want to, I have a feeling that my brother and Stephanie need their sleep. When they wake up, they can come in."  
"Of course." The nurse smiled as she walked out. _'Despite his age, he is very kind, considerate and thinks things through.'_

Alan sat upright in his bed and looked over at the former Olympian and John. John was snoozing in a chair next to her. Stephanie lay at a 45 degree angle with Johns head in her lap. She had a tight hold on his hand also and Alan smiled at them warmly.

_'Seeing them like that reminds me of Tin. I wonder how she is going. I think she is back home since the nurse had only said brothers and dad of course. '_Thinking of TinTin made his smile bigger. He remembered confessing his love for her and hers to him after the accident. They needed to have a talk_. 'Hmm I think it's best to left us as best buddies for now. We are still young. We can still spend quality time with each other. I have a feeling she would agree with me. I wonder how she is. She moves to a new home on an island then gets hurt and then one of her good friends gets themselves killed but returns to Earth like Gandalf. _'Alan chuckled at his thought process. He heard John move slightly. He pushed all his thoughts aside and looked into the eyes of his almost twin like brother as they opened.

John's eyes were met with bold blue ones that he had one ever seen on himself, his mother and Alan. _'Alan?'_ He shot bolt upright, giving a double take.

"Alan?" He said eyes wide as he walked to Alan's bedside.  
"I live John. It's not a dream." John smiled and enveloped him in a hug. "How's Stephanie?"  
"She's getting better. Doctors said that she could return home soon."  
"I'm happy for you."  
"TinTin's on the island at the moment with her parents and Lady P. Fermat and Brains are still on break. TinTin's faring well Alan. You saved her life and you should be proud of that." John said using his words carefully.  
"Thank you John."

The nurse from earlier walked back in. "Alan, your brothers and very keen to see you. Can I let them in now?"  
"Okay I guess. Johns up now."  
She smiled soundly and walked out.

* * *

The doctors said Alan was free to go. Jeff discharged him while Scott called Penelope. Everyone else hopped into the car ready and prompt to get home. Everyone except John. John was waiting for his father and Alan, fiddling with his fingers distractedly.

"John why aren't you in the car?" Jeff said softly.  
"Can I stay here please dad."  
"Why?"  
"Stephanie isn't allowed to leave the hospital yet." Jeff froze. He had forgotten all about Stephanie.  
"I think you should let John stay dad." Alan said piping up. He knew John was still worried about Stephanie.  
"You can stay John. Keep in contact though."  
"Thank you dad." He dashed in the direction Stephanie's room, waving back as he turned the corner.

Alan got into the car and Jeff placed his crutches into the car boot. Jeff sat in the driver's seat and fumbled with the keys. The engine started. "What about John dad?" Scott asked.  
"He has someone else to look after. I think since Alan has woken up, we have all forgotten about Stephanie." Sharp intakes of breath were taken and everyone nodded their heads feeling guilty.

"We can make it up to them dad." Alan said.  
"How?"  
"When Stephanie is discharged, let's hold a surprise party for when they arrive on the island."  
"That's a great idea." Virgil said.  
"I'm in." Gordon said cheekily.  
"No pranks this time Gordy." Alan said from the front passenger seat.  
"I just wanted to help."  
"Sure."

* * *

They had landed on Tracy Island. They had already greeted Lady Penelope, Kyrano and Ohana. TinTin had just walked into the room and spotted Alan.

"Alan?!" She said.

"Yes TinTin?" She walked over to him and hugged him careful aware of his injuries and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands rested on her waist, so his crutches wouldn't fall to the floor and he smiled. They all sat down in the lounge and were sharing afternoon tea.

"How is Stephanie?" Lady Penelope asked.

"She is recovering slowly. She hasn't been well enough to be discharged yet I'm afraid." Jeff said.

"And when she does get discharged we're going to have a little welcome home party for her." Alan added.

"As much as it's a great idea, why?" Penelope asked.

"Since Alan woke up, I think us brothers, excluding John had forgotten about Stephanie." Scott replied.

"So Alan thought it would be great to hold a welcome home party." Virgil said.

"Sounds like a great plan."

Everyone got to work on planning for Stephanie's home coming party. Tracy Island was practically her second home.

* * *

"John?" Stephanie croaked, as John walked back into the room.  
"Yes Stephie?" He said squeezing her hand.  
"Don't leave me here alone."  
"I won't be leaving your side."

The nurse walked in and smiled. She made a mental note to bring extra food for John at meal times. "Good afternoon Stephanie and John."

"Good afternoon." John replied. Stephanie waved her hand.  
"I brought you your lunch Stephanie."  
"Thanks." She replied smiling.  
"And I brought some for you John."  
"You didn't have too, but thanks." John said placing the tray on his lap.  
"No worries."

* * *

_**Back on Tracy Island...**_

They began to plan for Stephanie and Johns return to the island. Scott, Jeff and Gordon began planning the decorations. Virgil worked on some new music and also began studying for his delayed HSC exams. Ohana, Lady P, Parker and Kyrano were flipping through recipe books deciding what food there were to prepare. Alan and TinTin were sitting on the balcony looking for a gift or two for Stephanie.

"Hey TinTin. I know what we can get!" Alan exclaimed.  
"Go on." She said easing into Alan's side and gazing at his laptop screen.  
"She always says that she hates to carry her beloved books around because they're too heavy, but she carries them around anyway because she loves reading right?"  
"Right."  
"So why don't we get her an e-reader thing?"  
"That's a great idea Alan! She will love that!"  
Alan searched it up and they looked at all the different brands and styles.  
"Hmm. What about this blue and green flip cover to go with the white reader?" Alan asked pointing at the screen. The particular cover he was pointing to had different shades of blue and green with golden swirls sprouting from the corner.  
"She will love that Alan. You have good taste."  
"Come on then. Let's go see dad." Alan said. TinTin passed him his crutches and then picked up his computer. They headed inside.

* * *

"John. I need to ring my boss and my parents." Stephanie said. She was beginning to feel better and was recovering slowly.  
"Alright. Would you like me to step out?" He asked.  
"No. Stay with me." She said clasping his hand.  
"Of course." He handed her phone to her.

After dialling the number of her boss, she pressed the phone to her ear and kept her hold on John's hand. "Hello? Stephanie Hudgens here. I was wondering if I could speak to James Jones."  
"I can hold."  
"It's Stephanie Hudgens on the line."  
"I'm sorry that I haven't been at work in a while."  
"I was with my family and I was attacked. I ended up unconscious in hospital since then. I only woke up yesterday."  
"What! But why? It's not my fault that I was in the hospital."  
"No please don't do this to me! This job means the world to me."  
"I couldn't help that I have been stuck in hospital for the past two weeks."  
"You strip me of my job and my apartment! How could you! I'm an invalid and I've been unconscious for the past two weeks."  
"Fine then. Have it your way."  
"Good day Mr Jones." She snapped the phone shut and looked at John.

"I lost my job and my apartment." She said. John nodded sadly.  
"How long do you have until you must move out?"  
"7 days. I'll call my parents and see if they will help."  
"Alright then."

She dialled her parents' home phone. "Hello mum?"  
"Oh hey dad."  
"I was at a friend's house and I got attacked. I've been in hospital for the past 2 weeks unconscious."  
"I was with John."  
"Yes my boyfriend John Tracy."  
"I need some help. I've been sacked and lost my apartment. Can I move back in until I get my life back?"  
"What do you mean no? Are you sending me to live on the street?"  
"I've got half a million in the bank. Why?"  
"Why do you want my money? I've done nothing wrong."  
"Fine take it. And leave your daughter to die on the street."  
"I know you're not my biological father. He died when I was young. I know my life story. All I need to come back home for a few months so I can restart my life."  
"I can't ask John for that! It's too much."  
"You believe my 'Rich Boyfriend' can fix all this! That is why you hate me so much. You hate that I fell in love with someone who earns more than you do! You're a cruel and selfish man."  
"Can you at least pay my hospital bill? Or let me pay it before you destroy my bank account?"  
"Oh whatever. I'll be in debt for the rest of my life."  
"I want to talk to my mummy."  
"I call her mummy for a reason. She is a Filipino. She told me that the Filipino children call their mother, mummy for their whole lives. I wish to uphold this part of her culture."  
"You are not one to judge my ways!"  
"I want to speak with her now."  
"Fine have it your way. You are the worst father figure I have come across. Sometimes I wish I could disappear into Middle Earth and live with Gandalf."

She snapped her phone shut as tears ran down her face. John squeezed her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry honey." He whispered.  
"There is nothing to be sorry about John. I've lost my job, my home and my money."  
"Can I step out for a moment? I need to make a phone call."  
"Alright. Just pass my book. Thank you." John kissed her cheek while he walked out of the room. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the number of his father. He picked up almost instantly.

"Jeff Tracy here."  
"It's John."  
"Hello John. How's Stephanie?"  
"Not to good I'm afraid. That's why I'm calling you."  
"What has happened John?"  
"Stephanie has lost her home, job and all her money." John put simply.  
"That's terrible."  
"Can we help her dad?"  
"I don't see why not. She can move on to the island if she likes. I can provide her with a job."  
"Would you like me to send the boys over to get her stuff from her apartment?"  
"Yes please dad."  
"Not a problem. We will put all of her stuff into her new room."  
"Thank you dad. But just one more request."  
"Anything."  
"Her father did not treat her with the respect she deserved. Could you treat her kindly please?"  
"I'll treat her like she is my own daughter."  
"Thank you dad. Bye for now."  
"Goodbye John."

He walked back into the room. "I just spoke with my father."  
"Yes?"  
"He said you could come and live with us. They are going to move your stuff onto the island. We are going to look after you."  
"But aren't I asking you a little too much?"  
"Of course not. I want you to be happy. I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thank you John. I love you too."

* * *

"Alright boys and TinTin, Parker, Lady Penelope, Kyrano and Ohana. I have an announcement. "Everyone gathered around.  
"I just got a call from John. Stephanie is going through a rough time at the moment. She had just been fired from her job with that losing her apartment. She has no money left. Stephanie is going to come and live here on Tracy Island. We as a family are going to look after her. Scott and Virgil, tomorrow you will going to her apartment and pack up all of her stuff and bring it back her. Lady Penelope and TinTin you can sort out all her things into her new room, which will be the spare room across from Johns."  
"Alright dad!"

* * *

"Hello there Stephanie and John." The doctor said walking into the room.  
"I've been analysing your results of the check-up. We have decided that you should be fit enough to go home early next week hopefully."  
"That's great!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
"It is great news." John exclaimed squeezing her hand.  
"I brought your lunch as well."  
"Thanks for your help." Stephanie said as he placed her lunch tray on her table.  
"No worries. Enjoy your lunch."

A little later on and a nurse came in to check on Stephanie except she stopped in her tracks and smiled. John and Stephanie had both fallen asleep. John was leaning against the bed slumped over. Stephanie lay at a 45 degree angle. Their hands were entwined. The nurse placed a blanket over John and pulled Stephanie's covers up a little higher. She left the room quietly.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me a review it will make my day, I assure you!


End file.
